


A Lesson in Dancing

by LexaWard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy Tailor, Dancing, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid!Mollymauk, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Yasha/Beau, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Smut, Unwanted Advances, but from an OC, he/him pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: To steal a bracelet as a favour to a Gentleman's Friend the Nein find themselves in need of a distraction to get into the back of a rather lavish ball, cue the hopelessly pining of one Mollymauk Tealeaf versus Caleb Widogast's mixture of being head over heels but unable to let himself have that; finally add a dash of meddling from the rest of the Nein and it turns into a 30+k mess that I hope makes sense.





	1. Bracelets and Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I want you all to know that I started writing this on the Tuesday of the exact same week that Mollymauk died, so fuck me, I guess. Nevertheless, I persevered and what was meant to be a little maybe 1 or 2k fic about them dancing and being cute together turned into this monstrosity. So please, read and enjoy, I definitely had some fun writing it!  
> Also I have completed this fic so will be uploading all 8 chapters immediately, because why not?

The Nein sat around the semi-circular booth of the Raucous Red Rum Inn in Rexxentrum.  They all had their ale and sat with Yasha and Fjord at either end creating a protective “fuck off” barrier to the rest of the tavern. Molly had his legs outstretched under the table giving his tail the space to waft gently behind him, he was pressed thigh-to-thigh to both Yasha and Jester who was smushed inbetween him and Caleb nursing her tankard of this morning’s milk that had been kept chilled in the basement. Nott nestled into Caleb’s side with her shiny flask glimmering in the amber bar light to his right. Beau sat pushed up against Caduceus trying not to crush Nott having her staff shoved at an angle coming out from underneath the table between them. Caduceus seemed content to be squashed between Beau and Fjord sipping the singular wine made of elderberries which he actually liked. It was a little cramped them all being pushed against each other in this _just_ big enough booth but at this point in their journey after the kidnapping and death they all couldn’t find it in them to care. Even Caleb for all his awkwardness was content to lean against Jester’s ever-active form taking comfort in the fact that she was here, with them and safe.

“So, how’re we gonna deal with this bracelet?” Fjord asked his voice lowered now that they were conspiring.   
“We got three options,” Beau started a little louder than Fjord,  
“One; we go in sneaky like when they’re setting up for the ball and steal it and no-one will know we were ever there,” she held out a finger to emphasise that it was in fact the first option.  
“Two; we break in, fire blazing,” she nods at Caleb as she puts up a second finger, “and rob ‘em like we are an organised crime group-which by now we _are_ now,” she waved her hands in a faux-ninja chop way.  
“Sounds like the hospital...” Nott murmured and took a swig from her flask, smiling at the memory.   
“Or three!” Beau held up another finger, “we go sneaky during the ball! Which would be lame but safe, unless any of you had some bright ideas...” she finished dropping her hand to her tankard and taking a drink looking around expectantly.

“Um-I, perhaps...” Caleb started and promptly stopped when everyone looked at him.   
“Yes Caleb?” Jester nodded him on excitedly.   
“Right, ja...um we could push together two of those ideas Beauregard had...ah, that is to say, um, if we went to the ball in disguise, created a distraction during it, and then a handful could sneak off and steal the bracelet. Then. When necessary another distraction could be made and the group could sneak out again?” Caleb cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together, twiddling them nervously as he talked not looking up at the group.   
“That’s a great idea!” Nott spoke immediately, “you’re so smart, Caleb.” She spoke earnestly and he smiled a little at his hands in his lap.   
“I’m game! Good thinking!” Molly grinned his tail flicking excited behind him.   
“Ok! So I think that one is the best unless anybody else has any ideas?” Jester announced seeing the general consensus as everyone shrugged.   
“Well it was my ideas combined not exactly original.” Beau mumbled sulking.   
“Ja, but you lack the clarity to put it together.” Caleb smiled wryly at her, his confidence showing that he never would’ve dreamt of existing when he’d first met the Nein. The rest of the team laughed and Beau punched him playfully in the arm at an awkward angle trying to get around Nott,   
“Fuck you!” She said and Caleb although laughing still rubbed his arm because Beau’s fists still hurt even when her strength wasn’t in it.

“Well, I think Caleb should cause the distraction since it was his _big idea_ and he’s a human male who can use his privilege to an advantage during the distraction.” Beau grinned maliciously at Caleb as everyone nodded and made murmurs of agreement while Caleb’s internal alarms started shrieking in his skull.   
“So...” he said slowly swallowing around the lump forming in his throat, “I would be-everyone would be looking...at me?” He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.   
“I’ll do it!” Nott volunteered immediately realising his discomfort.   
“No-one would make a bigger distraction than a goblin anyway! I can pretend to be a halfling and then drop disguise to cause a commotion.” She explained and Caleb leaned against her sighing a little ‘thank you’.   
“But what if you get caught and they take you away to a prison and do horrible things to you!” Jester said pushing Caleb into the seat as she grabbed Nott’s shoulders,   
“we cannot risk that! Caleb would be the one in the least amount of risk causing a distraction!” She continued nodding seriously as she did so. Despite her upbeat tone it did nothing to hide the tremble in her voice at the prospect of someone she knows and loves going through what happened to her with the Iron Shepherds. This, immediately, got Caleb’s attention and despite his anxiety he would not put Nott at the risk of that either.   
“Ja, Jester has a point Nott. Do not worry, I will be fine, you find the bracelet with the others. As the best detective duo you will both find it in no time.” He reassured and both Nott and Jester hugged him simultaneously. He marvelled at how good he felt, how warm it made him inside rather than the panic he had come to expect, but not here, not with the Nein.

“I’ll stay with Caleb.” Molly piped up as Jester and Nott settled back down, “I’m not exactly sneaky and because of that I will be excellent at causing a distraction with our dear wizard here. Something a bit saucy.” He smiled winking at Caleb. The other blushed as Beau sniggered and for a moment he thought about the implications of that but a wave of realisation rushed over him. Caleb realised Mollymauk was saying, subtly, that all eyes would be on Molly and not Caleb, he wasn’t in this alone. He heart thumped in his chest and he smiled nodding a little thank you to the circus man.   
“Ja, then we will pretend to be a couple. Perhaps we could start a fight or somezing.” Caleb coughed into his fist as his accent came through a bit rougher at the prospect of being _with_ Molly.

“Right then, I reckon that means us six will mingle and wait until you two create a distraction and then slink off while no-one’s looking, sound good?” Everyone nodded as Fjord looked round the table.   
“Then when we’re done Nott can send a message to Caleb and tell him we need another and we can all make our way back to the party and disappear into the night.” He took a drink from his own tankard and looked from Caduceus to Yasha,   
“You two’ve been awfully quiet there, Cad, Yash, any input?” He asked as the other fidgeted when everyone looked at her.   
“Sounds good. I can always be less conspicuous.” Caduceus shrugged smiling into his mug and faked taking a sip.   
“Well. I was thinking, we will need, clothes and things for the disguises for those of us who cannot disguise.” She said in her low but firm voice. Jester squeaked and stood up shoving both Molly and Caleb into the people beside them,   
“We get to go Shopping!” She exclaimed pulling the attention of various nearby people in the tavern. Everyone else recovered and she mashed herself back into her seat,   
“Right okay, who cannot disguise self. Caleb I know you can but as you’re our main event it would be best if you had fancy clothes anyway and it would be great to see you look nice!” She rambled off quickly and before he could respond,   
“Molly you can’t but we want you to look as distracting as possible anyway so we can find something amazing for you to wear!” She gripped his arm tightly. Before letting him go she looked between Beau and Fjord,   
“Hmmm Beau we can get you something a bit fancier but Fjord can use disguise self as well as Nott and Caduceus!” She continued completely oblivious to everyone gawking at her. Her gaze swivelled to Yasha,   
“Oh you would look great in a nicely tailored suit! Unless you wanted to wear a dress then we can work with that but you don’t strike me as the type!” She took a breath and Caleb wondered if it was the first she’d taken since starting her rant,   
“And of course I can use disguise self so I don’t draw attention away from Molly since we’re Tieflings!” She finished looking please with herself and then took out her notebook from the bag of holding below and started making a list of everyone and what they would be wearing.

“What the fuck just happened?” Beau said quietly behind Caduceus’ back to Fjord.   
“Jester happened.” Fjord replies solemnly to the oblivious blue tiefling who was in her element.   
“Wasn’t that obvious?” Caduceus said from in front of Beau with a soft smile as he nodded along to Jester. Molly started laughing and everyone else joined in because what else could they do when this was their life now?  
______________________________________

As Caleb walked up to his room he quickly stopped and knocked on Molly and Fjord’s door as he was already passing and he was a little tipsy so now would be an ideal time to say this. There was a moment and then some movement and the door opened to show a sleepy purple Tiefling.   
“Scheisse, I did not realise I was waking you. I am so sorry!” He panicked and backed away to bolt. Molly waved his hand and grabbed Caleb’s wrist,   
“Don’t be silly, I’m always awake for you.” He smiled warmly and the tension in Caleb’s shoulder dropped.   
“I am always silly, I only came here to thank you and ended up annoying you instead.” He looked at his feet. Molly tutted and pulled him in for a hug,   
“you? Annoying? Never!” He said in a whispered scandalised voice right by Caleb’s ear. “You’re welcome, dear, by the way. I’ll happily make an ass out of myself if it means you don’t implode.” Molly pulled back with a wink his hands resting on Caleb’s shoulders.

In the dim light of the hallway he could see Caleb’s relieved smile and the pink flush to his cheeks.   
“Thank you. Goodnight Mr. Mollymauk.” Caleb whispered and looked at him in the eyes for the first time since he’d opened the door and as he smiled at Mollymauk it was enough to make a purple heart beat faster.  
“Goodnight Mr. Caleb.” Never one for a missed opportunity, Molly ran his hands down Caleb’s arms as he pulled back not letting go until the distance forced him to. He closed the door regretting having to break eye contact and leaned against it as he heard those familiar footfalls drift away.

“Good talk?” He heard Fjord’s voice mirth lacing it.   
“I’m hopeless.” Molly responded having long since given up denying his crush on their resident wizard to those brave enough to ask him about it. Molly flopped onto his bed and let his arms curl around the blanket as if he were holding a person.   
“Just think in a couple of days you get to flirt and dance with him all night. He’ll even flirt back.” He could feel Fjord’s wink in the darkness and the thought warmed him before a dull thud of dread coursed through him.

For the first time, not only would they openly be touching all night but Caleb would actually be _flirting_ with him. There was nothing in his almost three years of birth and rebirth that could prepare him for a _charming_ Caleb Widogast.  



	2. Travis’ Favourite D&D Time: Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is simply because I think I'm funny at least and the thought of Travis having to sit there through all this makes me laugh.

The day passed excitedly, their first order of business was procuring invites to the ball which was easy enough from a friend of a very refined Gentleman and then it was time to get shopping. Jester practically dragged them all into various shops and at first they went into finer shops but when it came apparent that they didn’t have the money for this they decided something a bit more mild was suited for their group.  
“One day when we’re _super_ rich, we’re gonna come back and open our own clothes shops and ruin their snobby shops with our own fabulous designs!” Jester said delighting in her pettiness.  
“There should be some shops closer to our range in the market, I remember walking past them on the way to Red Rum.” Caleb recalled and started off in that direction the rest of the Nein following suit. It didn’t take long for them to find the clothes shop and they walked in only to immediately be greeted by an orange-furred Tabaxian man,  
“Hello to you all, welcome to . My name is Sheifald Diaters. How can I help?” He smiled gently and his eyes whipped around the colourful array of people who just walked into his business. Jester strode forward eagerly,  
“I am the costume co-ordinator of the Mighty Nein, Jester,” she pointed to herself earning a few fond eye-rolls.  
“Now, _I_ am fine but Caleb, Mollymauk, Beau and Yasha all need fabulous outfits for the Opera Ball tomorrow evening, can you work with that?” As she listed off the people she pointed to them respectfully and he narrowed his eyes on the four people looking them up and down.  
“Hmmm, I think I can help, dear. Take a seat.” He came out from behind counter and looked over his shoulder.  
“Neeta! Help me, please!” He called back before snapping his head at Caleb,  
“You! We start with you, unfortunately, style has not favoured you.” He smiled to one side as pleasantly as he could as Caleb looked down at himself.  
“That is fair.” He commented before his arm was gripped by Sheifald,  
“Smashing, let’s make you gorgeous then!” He gave him a once over and the winked not-so-subtly to a seemingly oblivious as Caleb froze with a new person touching him.

Just behind Sheifald the curtain to a back room opened and a small gnome with dark skin came out smiling brightly,  
“You called, Sheffy?” She asked distracting the Tabaxi who let go of Caleb to turn around and face her.

Caleb visibly deflated with relief as soon as he was let go, he looked up and found Molly who looked at him expectantly, tilting his head, it said ‘are you okay?’ Caleb looked back to make sure Neeta and Sheifald wasn’t looking at him and then back to Molly before mouthing,  
“Do not leave me alone with him. Please.” He emphasised his words so the tiefling could understand, the other smiled and walked straight towards him, linking their arms together.  
“Darling, we’re going to make you look so pretty.” He said pushing some of Caleb’s hair out of his eyes and leaned against his ear,  
“Not that you’re not drop-dead gorgeous now that is.” He whispered smiling as Caleb flushed looking down but pressing into him for comfort.

“Yes! I have a _project_ and I need to make sure we don’t fall behind, how about you help my other three lovely customers while I work separately with this one.” He turned back and his smiled faulted a little.  
“Absolutely not, you see, this one’s taken and I really must keep an eye on him, he gets so flustered when left alone with strangers that call him a project.” Molly drawled and wrapped his arm around Caleb’s waist.  
Sheifald huffed a little and then looked back at Neeta ever a business man first and a flirt second. He waved his hand dismissively,  
“very well, Neeta look after the ladies I shall see to the tiefling and _Caleb_.” He could still flirt a little bit. The hand at Caleb’s waist tightened and he couldn’t help the quick inhale as he realised just how intimate they must have looked.  
“This way.” Sheifald beckoned and led them into a side room. It was smaller than the first but still held an array of clothes and more importantly walls lined with suits as well as racks holding sparkling dresses. He spun on his heel as the door clicked shut a devilish look in his eye,  
“Let’s begin.”

Outside Neeta looked at Yasha and Beau, she tilted her head up at the considerably taller woman in front of her and smiled.  
“Okay, I can work with you both. Please, follow me!” She said and spun on her heel practically bouncing into a second back room.  
______________________________________

The other three that were left stood awkwardly unnoticed by the door of the shop,  
“So…what should we do now?” Fjord asked looking at Nott and Jester.  
“I know what I’m going to do.” She sang and started walking to the shelves her fingers wiggling in anticipation.  
“You got the itch?” He whispered down to Nott who walked over and sat on the customer’s sofa, it was large enough that her legs only just met the edge and her feet dangled over the edge.  
“No…he seemed nice and the gnome lady was happy too.” She explained and then her eyebrows furrowed,  
“But if he keeps touching my boy without permission I might have something to say about it.” She warned and crossed her arms fiddling with the bandages wrapped around her them. Caduceus sat down next to Nott and settled into the cushions of the sofa as he seemed to melt into it.  
“This is good. I like this…” He said calmly and rested his staff next to him.  
“Do you think these are real feathers?” He asked as he poked at the plush red cushions beneath him.  
“As opposed to fake feathers?” Nott asked perplexed. Caduceus chuckled slowly,    
“Feathers straight plucked and stuffed or feathers that have been made nice and then stuffed.” He explained and Nott nodded along not understanding a word. She took out a dagger and made a small incision in the seat between them and pulled it open a little bit.  
“Oh.” They both said as what came out of the cushions was a soft sponge.  
“Is that the stuff you find in the ocean?” Nott asked cautiously and Caduceus looked at her,  
“I think so.” He poked it and Nott shuffled away from the slit.  
“Not a fan.” She proclaimed and curled up into the corner of the sofa.

Fjord looked around for Jester and for a moment he might have believed he was in a completely different shop, the shelves which were once a neat array of cloths and shelved shirts were now a disorganised trickster mess. He turned just in time to see Jester slip a pamphlet underneath a colourful pastel shirt which had geometric shapes across it.  
“Oh my Gods…” He gasped wide eyed at the chaos now in front of him. Jester turned around and slumped her shoulders,  
“I’m bored now, let’s go get some pastries!” She clapped her hands together and bounced out of the shop the bell tingling as Fjord grabbed the door. He sighed and started following, before pausing and turning back,  
“You two coming?” Caduceus got up off the sofa and picked his staff up as Nott sat there conflicted staring at the door Caleb had gone into.  
“He’s with Molly, he’ll be fine.” Her ears twitched at the mention of Molly and it persuaded her enough that she hopped off of the sofa to march out the door Fjord held open after Jester. Caduceus followed and smiled warmly at Fjord nodding in thanks.  
______________________________________

Yasha and Beau stood there awkwardly as someone much smaller than them bounced around the room and pulled out various bits of cloth and some dresses.  
“So, what kind of thing are you looking for, I mean I know what you’d look good in but it’s always a good idea to get the customers opinion.” She said as if reciting something that was taught to her.  
“I, um, am not good with dresses, a suit does me just fine.” Beau said almost immediately, then added as an afterthought,  
“Thanks.” She tried and Neeta’s smile didn’t falter once as she nodded eagerly her eyes running over the women’s shirts in the corner of the room.  
“And you? We have some lovely suits that would work well with your complexion and hair style!” She asked Yasha without looking and moving over to the racks.  
“Actually…um, if possible, I, er, don’t know if you can but do you have any dresses for someone, um, my size?” Yasha responded sheepishly to the utter delighted surprise of Beau. Neeta levelled her with a gaze and grinned,  
“Of course! We have all sizes and adjustments can be made when necessary! Ok! I’ll pick out some choices and we can have a little fashion show!” She was exuberant in her element and disappeared into one of the dress racks before her head popped back out.  
“Could you put your weapons to the side please, we don’t want the fabric ripping as if you break it, you buy it!” She warned and disappeared again. Beau leaned over to Yasha as the other un-wielded her great sword and set it down carefully,  
“How is she so happy?” She whispered.  
“I think some people genuinely like their jobs? You like punching people, that’s your job.” Yasha shrugged in response taking off her pack as well to make it easier to undress later. Beau nodded in appreciation and put her staff to the side next to the great sword and did the same as Yasha. Moments later Neeta returned with a bundle of clothes that were big enough to swallow her,  
“Let’s begin!” She shouted over the wall of dresses and suits.  
______________________________________

Caleb stood trying not to melt into Molly’s touch he had absolutely no idea how he was going to spend an entire evening with the man and not show just how bad he’s got it. Sheifald draped choices of suits across his arms,  
“Okay, love birds I’ll need you to separate to dress you, I’m sure you can manage five minutes without being attached.” He grinned and pushed them apart until Molly removed his hand, his tail stopped and straightened behind him in an unnoticed warning.  
“Now darling you absolutely _must_ try this one on first!” He waggled his fingers to bring Caleb over towards him and therefore away from Molly. Slowly he walked over and took the proffered suit from the man’s arm.

Mollymauk had not really known jealousy before he met Caleb, he’d certainly felt envious but jealous? Not really, normally he could get what he wanted from someone with little effort. Caleb, however, was different because he wasn’t _with_ Molly (which was. Just. Fine.) But the thought of him being with anyone _but_ Molly send a pulse of hot rage that called out an inner demon within the tiefling. Just seeing the man wink and smirk at Caleb made him want to curse him into an early grave and seeing Caleb freeze uncomfortably at the attention sent an ache through his heart. Molly has _earned_ the trust to touch Caleb as freely as he does and this utter bastard thinks he can just _take_ it. If his eyes weren’t already red he’s sure he’d see red as his claws tightened against his coat resisting the urge to pull Caleb against his chest and hiss infernal at the tabaxian flirt.

For a moment there was an awkward pause as Caleb looked for somewhere to change and the panic that spread across his face when he realised there wasn’t one because that meant undressing in front of _unfamiliar people_. Mollymauk he could deal with, they’d been naked in baths together but Sheifald was burning his gaze into his back and his skin crawled with a familiar anxiety that made him nauseous.  
“Where can we change?” Molly asked suddenly looking around, his tail taut. Caleb had never seen it so tense and confusion swept over him as well adding to his discomfort.  
“Oh.” Sheifald said obviously hoping the question hadn’t come up,  
“Over here.” He recovered moving to the back of the room where a row of tall wide cupboards stood lined up against the back wall, he opened up the door to one and it turned out to be a small room fixed with a lantern and a floor length mirror.

Caleb sighed with relief and walked towards the cupboard as he passed Molly he let his hand fall out and stroke along the rigid tail in an attempt to reassure him. Fire rocked along Molly’s body, his blood pulsed as he felt Caleb’s hand stroke along his tail which immediately betrayed him and tried to wrap around Caleb’s hand and wrist. He only just managed to stop himself from complete embarrassment, retracting his tail into a normal waving motion. He turned to give Caleb a cheeky smile,  
“More of that later.” He added a hint of promise as Caleb ducked his head trying to hide his own smile and he murmured,  
“Promises, promises,” in response quietly and walked into the cupboard and closed it behind him. Molly was glad that Caleb ducked into the cupboard immediately because if he’d have looked he would’ve have seen a frozen and definitely aroused tiefling. It was in that moment that Mollymauk realise he was absolutely fucked, there was no way he would be able to spend an entire evening with the wizard without showing his undeniable adoration for the man.  
______________________________________


	3. These Fools that Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They actually do have a lesson in dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe for a second that Mollymauk "Charisma of 11" Tealeaf had as much confidence when it came to real relationships as he'd have liked to have thought.

After all four chose their outfits they paid and were told to come back tomorrow so that alterations could be made.  
Caleb sent a message to Nott: _Where are you? You can reply to this message._ A few moments later Nott’s voice appeared in his head: _We’re sitting by the fountain with bear claws, come at once…Youcanreplytothismessage._ He smiled at their tradition and moved in the direction of the main square’s fountain,  
“Over here!” He called to the other three who followed behind.

It didn’t take long to find them as Jester sat on the fountain doodling something with her inks while Fjord kept a reluctant watch. Nott sat tearing a pastry apart with a little paper package sat between her and Jester.  
“We got everything we needed but we’ll have to pick it up tomorrow afternoon.” Molly informed them going straight for the package and picking out a cinnamon and sugar coated pastry.  
“So that means we get to get trashed tonight!” Beau said slapping Caleb on the shoulder excitedly.  
“Well, we don’t _have_ to Beau…” Fjord suggested and she snorted,  
“Don’t blame me ‘cause you’re a lightweight.” She egged on and grinned at him while grabbing a claw from the bundle.  
“I think you’ll find that I am a sailor and I handle my own quite well.” Fjord said falling for it easily enough.  
“Please you both have nothing on me.” Nott interrupted muffled slightly and adorably by the pastry stuffed into her mouth. Jester slammed her hands down on the marble of the green and blue defaced fountain,  
“CONTEST!” She exclaimed her tail flicking behind her excitedly. Beau perked up and clenched her fists to start chanting,  
“Contest! Contest! Contest!” Jester joined in easily enough and Fjord sighed rolling his eyes trying to hide the smile at the prospect of competition.  
“Fine, let’s go back to Red Rum and get Raucous.” He laughed at his own joke as the others groaned as they stood up all of them walking back to the inn.  
______________________________________

They were in the finals, Fjord had gone down in the first round completely passing out onto the table after 4 in a best of 5. Beau had chugged her fifth down anyway smugly but had promptly had to sprint out of the inn after her sixth against Nott who was now facing Yasha in the finals. Jester had not competed as a milk drinker and Caduceus drank his tea with mild amusement. Caleb had requested to be left to transcribe some spells with some more parchment and ink he’d managed to acquire with their recent payment.

Mollymauk had been in drinking competitions with Yasha before and had decided to sit this one out,  
“I’m taking bets, 5 gold on Yasha.” He leaned into Caleb’s space as the other was hunched over with his quill scribbling quickly; Fjord was snoring steadily beside to Molly’s right. Without stopping or looking up Caleb smiled,  
“5 on Nott.” He underlined something on the page and started drawing an arcane symbol onto the parchment.

The first round went quickly both of them downing their tankards Nott finishing just before Yasha and grinning while Molly got up to refill their drinks.

In the second round there was a small pause as Nott coughed a bit on her drink and Yasha pulled back,  
“Are you alright?” She asked concerned. Nott gave her a suspicious look and started drinking again quickly finishing her drink.  
“No mercy!” She shouted and Yasha finished eyeing the goblin.

At this point Caleb, still writing, smirked,  
“2 out of 5, Mr. Mollymauk.” He stated the grin in his voice evident. Molly laughed and refilled the tankards again.  
“Don’t get cocky, Mr. Caleb, fortune favours the humble.” He said trying to subtly fill Nott’s a bit more than he did Yasha’s. She didn’t notice and if Yasha did, she said nothing about it.  
They picked up their drinks and started downing them again, both powering through but finally Nott finished first slamming her tankard down just before Yasha could the bang resonating around the pub.  
“Victory is mine!” She shouted jumping up on her chair and coming head to head with Yasha who bowed hers in response.  
“Very well, I bow to you, oh, masterful drinker.” They both grinned and Nott placed her hands on the table slightly unsteady,  
“Who wants to go-hic- next?!” She turned to the rest of the tavern.  
“Perhaps you are ready for bed, schatz?” Caleb chimed up finally looking up from his parchment at Nott who stood unsteady on her seat, Yasha looking equally as buzzed.

Meanwhile, Molly put 5 gold on the table and Caleb pocketed it without looking going back to his parchment putting the finishing touches to the spell.  
“Maybe so. But I could also fight a fucking horse right now instead. And win! Where’s Loo Two?!” She exclaimed going to climb off her chair and almost falling off of it only to be caught by a positively delighted Jester,  
“Let’s not fight _our_ horses but I’m sure we could find _another_ horse at the stables!” She inputted and Nott punched her fist into the air,  
“Ah I don’t think you should do that.” Caduceus chimed in a frown forming across his face.  
“Let’s go!” Nott rallied as Yasha stood up and dazedly leaned on Jester who took her weight easily.  
“Okay, I cannot keep holding you both, one of you will need to go to bed.” She looked between them and both of them looked unseeing ahead.  
“Caleb.” Nott started hiccupping and the latter looked up,  
“Was right. I need a bed. I can fight the horses tomorrow.” She slurred. Caduceus tapped his staff on the floor with a dark thought forming,  
“No you can’t.” He said simply, he stood up and walked out the front door of the inn.  
“Oh dear.” Jester said as she helped Yasha over to the stairs.  
“I’ll fix that.” Nott swayed,  
“Tomorrow.” She added as the world spun around her.

Caleb stood and walked over picking Nott up, let me get you to sleep,  
“Will you look after that, please, Mollymauk?” He nodded to the tome of spells bound together neatly.  
“Oh. Yes, of course!” He said a little too enthusiastically but Caleb didn’t seem to notice as he turned and walked towards the stairs, Nott already snoozing in his arms. Jester helped Yasha up the stairs and Caleb followed behind. When the other had left Molly looked down at the table and straightened out the book trying not to let the weight of how much Caleb must trust him to leave him to protect his spells.

Molly knew that Caleb had acted differently towards him since he came back, that he was more open to receiving and giving affection but until then he’d had no clue just how much faith the other had in him. He touched the Periapt around his neck and smiled before looking at the unconscious Fjord,  
“He _trusts_ me.” Molly said reverently the idea feeding a seemingly never-ending flame that burned in his chest at the thought of his wizard.

He looked down at the page that Caleb had spent the last half an hour working on and with his poor reading abilities was able to make out some of it he mainly just wanted to trace the handwriting, remembering the identical writing he’d found on his body after coming back, _Your name is Mollymauk Tealeaf_ the memory sparked in his mind and his hand dropped from fiddling with his necklace to his bundle where he kept the note rolled up. _Please come back to the Mighty Nein._

Sometimes, in his deepest wishes he imagines a second note, one Caleb had written without the others knowledge. A selfish notion that played on his own death but it was wishful thinking and he could think all he wanted. A selfish part of him wanted to know what the words ‘ _Please come back to me’_ would look like in that rushed messy script and at the same time he hoped he never would.  
______________________________________

A few minutes passed as Molly sat in quiet contemplation and Caleb returned Jester following chattering behind him. Caleb smiled at something Jester is waving her arms about which in turn made Molly smile too.  
“-the horses could probably take Nott in all honesty but let’s be honest it would be so fucking _cool_ if she could knock one of them out. Imagine a Goblin taking out an actual horse. Now that, I would pay to see!” She grinned and Caleb chuckled as he sat down.  
“Ja, I don’t think Caduceus was too happy about it and I don’t want to see her get back-kicked by a horse.” Caleb furrowed his brows realising that it didn’t sound like what he wanted to say.  
“Back-kicked?” Jester asked and he clicked his tongue at himself as he sat back in his seat.  
“You know, ah, when the horse kicks it’s back legs up.” He made a flapping notion his hand to gesture the motion and Jester laughed,  
“Oooohhhh, bucking, yes! That is fair, neither do I. We will talk her out of it tomorrow morning and she can apologise to Caduceus.” Jester said contemplatively before placing her hands on her hips and looking a Fjord,  
“I guess he will need to be taken to his room as well.” Jester sighed looking down at the half-orc who snorted in his drunken sleep.  
“Do you need a hand?” Molly asked going to stand only for Jester grab Fjord’s arm and with easy strength throwing him around her back in a fireman’s carry.  
“Nope! I’m good!” She shouted and then makes her way to the stairs again, she stopped and turned back to Molly and Caleb who was already sat back down.  
“Goodnight! You two have fun!” She waved her head left to right wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as both her hands kept Fjord over the back of her shoulders.  
“Goodnight!” Both say at the same time and Caleb shook his head.

“Incredible, he’s nearly twice her size.” He chuckled and picked up his quill again to finish off the page he’d been working on.  
“Powerful woman, to be feared and appraised justly so, surely.” Molly remarks taking another sip of his ale he’d abandoned when he’d been asked to take care of Caleb’s magic.  
“Ja. Definitely.” Caleb agreed looking down at the page going to write and then frowned at the quill in his hand. Caleb pulled up the sleeve of his coat a bit to rip off a bit of his bandages to wipe at the quill where the ink had gathered making a ball ready to ruin the page. Mollymauk was mesmerised watching Caleb’s fingers and pull at the loose strip and seeing his teeth rip into his easily. Molly swallowed and took another larger gulp of his drink.

They sat there for a while in silence, Caleb worked on finishing his transcription while Molly drank and watched the fire dancing in the hearth at the end of the tavern, after a while he got lost in the flickered flames so wild and yet familiar to him.

Eventually the wizard swiped the excess ink onto his coat and from the tip of his quill and put it back into his pocket before he started packing up his parchment, ink and books.  
“It is late, ja?” Caleb asked stretching out against the table, when he received no response he looked over to find Molly’s eyes zoned out, his hands were lax against his mug as he stared piercingly into fire at the other end of the room. Caleb followed the direction of the stare and comes back to Molly’s form, his eyes flicking to his lips the breath escaping gently through the parting between them. He looked away before he could get caught staring and with unknown strength he reached over and placed his hand over Molly’s wrist squeezing gently.

Molly jolted back to reality at the touch and looked at the hand on his wrist before his eyes followed to the arm and then the head of one Caleb Widogast.  
“Sorry, how long have I been out?” Molly asked a bit dazed as the desire to turn his hand under Caleb’s and thread their hands together rose from nowhere and settled as a lump in his throat. Molly’s eyes searched for Caleb’s and cleared the lump away when he found those shimmering blue orbs staring at him with a soft smile.  
“No idea, but time for that later.” Caleb said softly and his smile grew on his face as he squeezed Molly’s wrist again and removed it before sliding out of the booth and stretching again.

“Going to bed?” Molly asked after a moment of committing the memory of Caleb smiling at him.  
“Nein. I need to move, I have been sat down too long.” Caleb smoothed his hands over his thighs as if massaging the muscles to get them to work again. Both looked up as the front door opened and Caduceus turned to both of them looking between them, waved with a smile before doing a 180 wordlessly and disappearing upstairs.  
“Gods I wanna know how his mind works.” Molly said mirth evident and Caleb turned back grinning,  
“It must be fascinating in there.” He said scratching his beard in genuine thought.  

After a moment of silence Caleb’s eyes flickered back onto Mollymauk and they shared a stolen smile of an inside joke together.  
“How about a dance?” Molly asked impulsively and leaned forward leaning his chin on his hand as Caleb’s head whipped back in shock.  
“I do not dance.” Caleb immediately lied as if unconscious response had taken over as soon as his comfort barrier was knocked.  
“Nice try but while drunk you can do a passable waltz and I bet when you’re sober it’s actually pretty good.” Molly smirked at him and raised an eyebrow, now in his own comfort zone; harmless flirting with a wizard who was currently looking at his feet like they had betrayed him.  
“You know you should teach me, we’ll be dancing tomorrow anyway.” Molly said both eyebrows raised in an attempt to poker face his way out of not letting Caleb know he already knew how to waltz.  
“You can dance, I have seen you.” Caleb looked at him accusingly looking the Tiefling directly in the eyes as if trying to gain some insight into his lies.  
“I can dance folk dances and carnie dances, sure, but an actual waltz? No idea.” Molly shrugged and hoped to the Moonweaver that by some miracle of the Gods his persuasion worked. Caleb stared at him intensely and Molly put on his best innocent smile.

There was a good minute and half where neither of them did anything except stare at each other before Caleb held his hand out,  
“There is no music so we cannot keep beat but I can teach you the basics. Make it easier for tomorrow.” A shockwave rolled through Molly’s entire system and he crawled out of the booth as quickly as possible without falling on his arse. He took Caleb’s hand and tried not to let on as to how eager he _definitely was_ to dance with Caleb.  
“Absolutely! You lead.” He grinned and stood at full height as he held out his free hand towards Caleb to let him pull him into position.

Caleb pulled them away from the table into a bigger area and looked around a little nervously. Most of the inn was empty, there was a few stragglers who were either unconscious or had gotten to the point of being drunk enough to dissociate from their surroundings. The only one who could really take notice is Pessar, the human barkeep who seemed tired enough to ignore them and just collect mugs so he could go to bed.

Caleb looked back at Molly who was grinning at him expectantly and he took a breath to steady himself.  
“Okay, right. Um.” He looks down at their feet and shifts relaxing himself,  
“Ja, so, firstly, relax, it’s a dance, be happy about it. People think the waltz is _so serious_ but that does not make sense to me because it _is_ a dance so you should enjoy it, ja?” Caleb rambled as Molly looked down at his legs and relaxed his knees he hadn’t realised had tensed and shifted his feet to match Caleb’s stance. He looked back up and bit his lip because he was _very_ close to his favourite person and wasn’t that just a little overwhelming?  
“So, okay, your left hand on my shoulder and your right hand underneath my left hand as I am leading.” Molly let him drag his hands to where he described and then watched as Caleb’s hands flexed a little before coming to rest on his hip. Molly looked up and the other blushed as their hands were laced together and held out.  
“Ready?” Molly asked wishing there wasn’t still a foot’s distance between their bodies.  
“Ja, so, normally you would not look at your feet and I will not but you can if you want because I was always thought it was wrong to not let a learner look where they are stepping.” Caleb rambled away quickly before he furrowed his brows and then looked back at Molly.  
“Apologies. Anyway. So. Follow me, when my foot goes forward, yours goes back and vice versa, ja?” He asked and lifted his foot moving it forward, Molly followed with ease not taking his eyes off of Caleb absolutely refusing himself to miss any detail of this.  
“Never apologise for talking to me. I like hearing your voice.” Molly confessed and took endless pleasure in the blush that deepened across Caleb’s cheeks.

It takes a little time and Molly realised that the waltz he does know is actually a bit wrong to the traditional sense but he supposed that was to make it easier to put it into a circus scene. Eventually it gets to a point where they are twirling easily around the small space they have, locked in the embrace and neither one of them wanting it to ever end.  
“It is very late.” Caleb whispered between them as if any louder would’ve broken this small moment they had created.  
“Maybe, but I’m happy here.” Molly risked another confession and the soft crease of Caleb’s forehead as the corners of his mouth upturned and the close the space between them made Molly never want to tell a single lie to the man again. It was then that Molly noticed they weren’t really moving anymore, just swaying gently in a silent room bar the crackling of a dying fire. However long they’d danced had managed to leave them the only ones awake in the room.

It was there in that perfect moment that Mollymauk Tealeaf knew that the time to make a third confession and kiss Caleb Widogast it would be when they were here swaying closely alone in this little world they’d made. When the amber light of a dying fire lit up Caleb’s auburn hair and sparkled into his sky blue eyes that were wide, relaxed and happy. It would be as they were clasped together in that embrace that was becoming much closer the longer they stared at each other.

Almost every part of Mollymauk was telling him to ‘ _kiss him, damn it_ ’.

Almost every part of Caleb was telling him that ‘ _for once, let’s just enjoy this, please’._

Just as Caleb pushed a little closer Molly panicked and pulled away bringing their clasped hands to his mouth to kiss Caleb’s knuckles,  
“Thank you for teaching me, but you’re right, it’s late we should get some rest.” He said softly regret gnawed at him immediately making a pit drop in his stomach as Caleb snatched his hands away like he’d been burned, he shoved them into his coat pockets and he stared at the dirt of the floor. If Molly wasn’t so focused on his own self-hatred right then he might have seen the look of disappointment flash across the wizard’s face before Caleb cleared his throat, turned to the staircase and marched away.  
“Goodnight, Mollymauk.” Caleb said toneless and disappeared up the stairs without waiting for a response.

Molly moved back over to the booth and collected his swords hugging them to his chest as he made his way upstairs. He stopped on the staircase and looked at where he’d just been standing with Caleb,  
“Fucking coward.” He bit out to himself and carried on shoulders slumped upstairs to bed.

Already in bed with only his boots taken off Caleb was curled up in the foetal position as he hugged his knees to his chest.  
“Fucking idiot.” He whispered bitterly to himself as Nott snuffled in response in her sleep.  
______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact there's 35 line dash breaks in this entire fic. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


	4. The Family’s Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic Attack
> 
> Jester Shenanigan's and our Favourite Insightful Firbolg

Caleb woke up the next morning as Frumpkin clawed his way up Caleb’s back and then promptly settled on the most uncomfortable juncture between his shoulder and neck. He groaned and stretched all of his limbs creaking in protest at the movement. Frumpkin mewled in annoyance at being jostled and then promptly resettled onto Caleb’s now available chest.   
“Bad night too? Sorry, I left you downstairs.” He asked absentmindedly as his hand came up to stroke through his familiar’s fur. Caleb stared at the cracked wood in the curved roof seeing the supporting beams having splintered from years of wear.   
“At least I was not slapped, ja? He is always so gentle.” He laughed bitterly and squeezed his eyes shut tightly to avoid any tears that might threaten to spill.

“Caleb?” Panic careened through his mind as Nott’s voice rang out in the room. _Shit_. He sat up abruptly and stared at her wild-eyed as Frumpkin was effectively launched off his chest with a yelp.   
“Ja?” He strained out trying to sound nonchalant as if he had not just spilled all of his regret into the open air for _anyone_ to hear. Unfortunately it didn’t really have the desired affect he would have liked, because, he had just launched his cat off of the bed and was currently staring at his best friend like he was about to jump out of the window from fear.   
“What did Molly do?” Nott questioned as she eyed the wall behind Caleb’s head accusingly. She was lying in bed but shuffled to she could sit upright and cross-legged facing Caleb.   
“Did he hurt you?” She continued when he didn’t immediately answer.   
Caleb shook his head quickly and looked down at his lap his hands curling around each other nervously,   
“Nein. I-he-well…we were, I mean last night…” He struggled to find the words becoming frustrated with himself and tears started to reach his eyes.

Caleb really wasn’t ready to be this honest with his emotions this early in the morning. He could feel the panic as it settled on his bones and seeped into his muscles tensing from the stress and crawling into his chest constricting the oxygen from his lungs. The panic forced his heart to beat loudly in his ears as he tried to focus on something, anything, but couldn’t. There was moments of nothing, his vision blurred and unfocused on his white knuckled hands as they burrowed into each other. Breathing felt like he was drinking in water and though he made no sound he inhaled repeatedly very sharply and barely exhaled again. It felt like eternity, like his mistakes were not just regrets but living entities clawing at his chest and it suffocated him.

A hand, a small green clawed hand, clutched his wrist and he wrenched his sobbing eyes up to meets Nott’s pained yellow ones as she talked to him in words he couldn’t understand. Her other hand came up to his cheek and he felt it, felt the cool touch of her palm against his burning cheeks and it took him another moment to realise she was wiping the tears away. Without really being able to hear he focused on her lips and tried to read, tried to understand, and he could remember her voice so heard it through his own memory. 

“It’s okay Caleb! You don’t have to tell me. It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here! We can just stay here but you need to breathe, please breathe for me!” Caleb tried but he started choking on his dry throat and fell against her coughing harshly. He couldn’t see her lips anymore but he could hear again, the water surrounded him but he could understand what she was saying.   
“It’s okay! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve asked and it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything, you don’t have to tell me a thing. Please breathe I need you to take a long breath.” Nott grabbed Caleb’s face with both hands so he could see her.   
“Breathe in!” She demanded while breathing in herself and holding it until he followed suit. They held for seven.   
“Breathe out…” She exhaled for four a bit more gently and they repeated it for what could have been minutes or could have been hours.

Nott’s ended up with her arms around his shoulders, kneeling on top of his crossed legs and after a while Caleb finally found his voice again.   
“’msorry…” He rasped out quietly.   
“It’s fine, nothing to be sorry for. I’m here for you.” She reassured and tightened her grip just a little, she made very sure that at any point Caleb could remove her easily and could escape her grasp if he needed.

After a little while more his hands dug themselves out from underneath her and he returned the hug wrapping them around her back.   
“I admit. I did not want this, first thing.” He said into her shoulder finding it easier to breathe having her there but not staring so intensely at him.   
“I know. I’m sorry I should have waited until you were ready. I’m sorry, Caleb.” He pulled her in a bit tighter as he heard the regret in Nott’s voice.   
“Do not be. You are always here for me and you were concerned. I do not deserve you. Especially since I freaked out like that.” Caleb wiped at his face the tears having left hot tear tracks in their wake. Nott pulled back a bit and he let her go not wanting to take more than he already had. She kissed him gently on the forward and then smacked him gently on the head as she reprimanded,   
“Not only do you deserve my love and care but you will damn well shut up and take it too.” She gave him a look that dared him to challenge her and he laughed a little as he rubbed the area her hand had hit pretending it hurt at all.   
“Ja, I can do that. Thank you, my friend.” He scratched his head and then gasped in realisation.   
“Frumpkin! Oh no…” He looked around and almost immediately felt a small head bump into his side, he looked down and found him rubbing into the side of him.   
“I am sorry, liebling, I should not have thrown you.” Caleb apologised stroking his head lightly at first but at the cat’s insistence of more scratches he let himself loose and enjoyed the prize of Frumpkin’s purr.

Nott sat back on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest smiling softly at Caleb and Frumpkin. Caleb smiled down sadly at Frumpkin and then looked back at Nott,   
“He made it very clear that we are just friends. There was a moment, _the_ moment, you know? And he told me to go to bed…” Caleb sighed and looked back at Frumpkin not able to meet Nott’s eyes.   
“You don’t have to tell me.” She reassured placing a hand on his knees. He shook his head still stroking Frumpkin and keeping his eyes down.   
“Nein, we do not have secrets. Plus you know about my crush anyway...” Nott looked like she wanted to say something and he waited letting her interrupt but after a moment of nothing he carried on,   
“I know he flirts and it is just friendly and it is with everyone but I thought – just a little bit – with me, it was, that it might be different. I was wrong.” Caleb said dejectedly and groaned his free hand stroked through his eyes again.   
“I am such an idiot.” He continued and Frumpkin suddenly decided that he’d had enough and shook off Caleb’s hand as he stood and climbed up onto the window sill to lie down in the morning Sun. Nott’s hand reached out and grabbed his now free hand jolting it so he looked at her.   
“Caleb.” She started dangerously,   
“You are _not_ an idiot. You’re super smart and _everyone_ thinks he’s got it bad for you. Even _Beau_ can see it! If he rejected you then _he’s_ the idiot because he clearly can’t get his own shit sorted out to know that’s he clearly in love with you!” Caleb’s mouth moved on its own as he tried to formulate words but absolutely nothing came out except the tiniest,   
“love?” He asked through his still hoarse voice. Nott’s shoulders slumped in response a stroke of pain etched across her face as her heart wrenched for her boy,   
“Of course it’s love. You should see the way he looks at you, _all the time_.” She emphasised and patted his knee with her other hand in affirmation. Caleb withdrew his hand and she let go immediately,   
“I do not think he is in love with me. Not when we barely know each other. Especially if he actually knew what I am…” His knees came up to his chest. Nott looked at him thoughtfully choosing the wording of her next sentence carefully,   
“I think, if he knew, that one; he would be honoured you trusted him like that. And two; he would understand you, that everything you are now is because of what you are trying make up for in your past. I think he would be grateful to know this Caleb. Just like me.” Nott looked at Caleb and nervously waited for his reaction. Slowly, Caleb looked up at her with a soft genuine smile and he reached out for her hand again squeezing it as she met him.   
“I love you too, schatz.” He leaned forward and hugged her again. Suddenly both Caleb and Nott could release the breath they’d been holding. The world didn’t seem so suffocating anymore.      
______________________________________

Two rooms over around about the same time Caleb’s panic attack started Molly woke up in his own panicked sweat. He sat up, scanned the room and cursed to find it empty. He really could’ve used someone to talk to right then. Last night had been bloody awful, the pit that was weighted uncomfortably in his stomach all night had made him toss and turn in a fruitless sleep as he rethought that moment over and over. What in the nine hells had possessed him to ruin a chance like that? It was as clear as day how Caleb was looking at him, that he would’ve let him kiss him, to finally start something between them. Then again, at the same time, maybe he was just enjoying an evening spent with a friend.

He groaned and buried his hands into his eye sockets rubbing harshly at them. Gods, he was going around in circles thinking and thinking. He wasn’t one for this overthinking malarkey and had no idea how Caleb managed to get himself into this state so often, then again, he had no idea how’d he’d gotten himself into this state either.

Molly chucked his legs over the side of the bed and started gathering his things to go wash up for the day because he really didn’t want anyone to know just how horrible his night had been. He didn’t want questions, he just wanted answers. He knew exactly who he could get them from but at the same time the thought of asking Caleb a seemingly straightforward question like, “do you like, _like_ me?” terrified him deeper than any monster because the answer could be “No”. His tail curled around his leg at that thought, at that horrible vulnerable thought. Molly could take rejection from just about anything, nothing gained if nothing’s lost, _but_ _then again_ , the something lost could be Caleb; the gentle rapport they’d built with each other was so fragile. The wizard had started to trust him, had let his guard down and had even asked him to look after his spells for him. Could Molly really risk all of it for the _possibility_ of a kiss? Maybe it could be more than a kiss, maybe it could be a life time and wasn’t a wonderful, excellent, tempting thought.

Maybe, Caleb would disappear in the middle of the night out of sheer awkwardness (Molly would not put it past him). Gods, maybe Caleb would stay but keep his distance not wanting to cause unnecessary awkwardness from comments made by the group. Just like all of his other thoughts that morning Molly couldn’t decide what would be worse, not having Caleb at all or having Caleb but not being allowed to _have_ Caleb.

He groaned and ran his hands frustrated through his hair because again this was getting him _nowhere_. This had been his entire night and it had gotten him absolutely fucking nowhere. Circles and circles of stupid pining and being stuck between a rock and a hard place. With a sigh of defeat he collected some oils that helped with the bags under his eyes and opened the door to the hallway.

As he turned to go right towards the washroom, a door behind him opened to the left and instinctively he looked back to see Yasha heading out. She opened her mouth as if to greet him, took one look and tilted her head to the side.   
“You need to talk to someone.” Yasha spoke calmly in lieu of a greeting. She closed and locked her door and moved toward him, there was a moment of panic in Molly’s being as he seriously considered bolting but honestly that wasn’t him, especially not when it came to Yasha. He turned on his heel and headed back into his room dumping his stuff onto the bed as Yasha followed wordlessly and closed the door behind her.

As she turned she found herself with an armful of Molly as he clutched his arms around her waist. Yasha returned the hug without missing a beat and wrapped her arms firmly around Molly’s upper back placing her head atop his.   
“I fucked up. With Caleb, I fucked up so badly. I ruined it. Ruined my one chance with him and gods I don’t even know if he’ll look at me the same way anymore. I just fucking ruined everything and all I had to do was kiss him and I kissed his fucking hands and said goodnight, Yasha, I said _we should go to bed_ and not in the flirty, sexy way, the way you say it when you’re trying not to be awkward and letting them down gently. I didn’t want it to end, I didn’t want his hands to _ever_ leave mine and we were _so fucking close_ and all I had to do was take the fucking leap and instead I just sat on the edge of the cliff, shrugged and walked away like it meant _nothing_ when it meant absolutely fucking _everything_!” Molly was practically hysterical by the end of his rant and whined loudly before thumping his head against Yasha’s shoulder who very stoically tried to absorb everything he just said.  
“So…did Caleb try to kiss you?” She asked after a brief silence shuffling her head back a bit so she could see him. Molly didn’t look up,   
“Yes. No. Maybe? It was more the ‘mood’, you know. Like, the stars had aligned for that specific moment and I just…chickened out. Just the idea of being wrong about how he feels terrifies the fuck out of me. I can’t lose him Yasha but not having him either is torture! Especially after last night. I mean look at me,” At this point he raised his head and started pulling at the softer flesh of his cheeks under his eyes,   
“I am losing beauty sleep over our perfect wizard and all I can think about is if he is okay?! I don’t even know, maybe he didn’t even notice that I blew him off, maybe it was heart-breaking. Maybe-” He was cut off when a strong hand was placed firmly on his shoulder and Yasha pulled back from their hug just enough to look him properly in the eyes.   
“He will be okay. Do not forget about yourself. What do you want?” Molly sighed in relief, this is why he needed someone to talk to. Fjord would’ve been convenient but Yasha always knew how to reach him. He loved her for it dearly.   
“Caleb. All of it, the kissing, cuddling, what I know will be _amazing_ sex because he’s _got to be_ a freak in the sheets, I just _know_ it, Yash, I know, okay. I want him in my arms and just holding him while he taught me to waltz last night was incredible and I’m pretty sure I would actually kill to have it again. Gods above, I want, Yasha. That’s all, I just want Caleb, all of him.” Yasha looked at him confused and he wondered what he’d said wrong before,   
“You know how to waltz, I’ve seen you dance it…” Yasha’s brows were furrowed and Molly could only laugh as he leant against her needing the grounding.   
“Yes, I do, but Caleb didn’t know that and I was getting desperate.” He confessed and Gods, speaking the truth was really growing on him because that pit in his stomach was slowly lifting. Yasha laughed softly smiling fondly down at him,   
“You really are useless at this, aren’t you?” She smiled and Molly was a little offended,   
“I beg to differ, seducing someone is literally one of my specialties. Caleb’s just…different, I don’t want to see him hurt and if it goes wrong it’s not just us that’s affected, the Nein is affected too. I’ve already caused too much pain, Yasha, I can’t do any more damage than I already have.” Molly sighed and looked down, he hated seeing the flash of pain in Yasha’s eyes every time his death came up, but it was the truth and he really was trying it out, at least for Yasha. She shook her head and pulled him back into a hug, clearly hiding her face from the torrent of emotions that Molly knew she was going through right then. He wrapped his arms around her, a silent ‘I’m here again’ reassurance as he buried his face into her knowing his horns would uncomfortably dig in but did it in the hopes to ground her as well.

They stood there for a long while before Molly felt a brief kiss to spot between his horns.   
“You are in love with Caleb, Molly, and you have to face that. If you wait only for the perfect moment then you will never have him and eventually he _will_ move on.” Molly took a deep breath, he didn’t want to hear it but he definitely needed to.   
“I know. Gods I hope he already hasn’t…” He shuddered out a breath and moved away to pick up his washroom supplies again.   
“Go on, get some breakfast, I want to look pretty for the day.” He smiled at her slipping into his familiar confidence.   
“Not at all for a certain wizard?” She teased and he blushed a little,   
“Maybe a little for the wizard, but I am still my own spirit and this spirit wants to look like sex on legs.” He proclaimed as he walked through his door leaving it open for Yasha as she laughed, as he walked past Caleb’s door he heard Nott’s shrill voice muffled by the door and stopped very suddenly as he heard the soft tenor of Caleb’s voice in response. He wanted to listen to learn about what Caleb thought about last night. Something gnawed at him again, he couldn’t do this, it wasn’t right. Without another thought he carried on as quietly as he could to the shared washroom at the end of the corridor.

______________________________________

A little while later he finally came downstairs feeling like himself again. Caleb, Nott and Beau were stood up from the table where plates were at varying stages of empty and half full. He sauntered up to the table,   
“Good morning all.” He received half-awake grunts and one bouncy,   
“Good morning Molly!” From Jester who wiggled in her seat and waved a little. Molly waved back and tried not to focus on the lack of response from Caleb. From the corner of his eye he noticed Yasha watching Caleb very closely.

“We’re off, bye.” Nott suddenly said and pulled Caleb by his wrist towards the door followed by Beau.   
“Where are you going?” Molly asked almost immediately and he internally groaned at the five pairs of eyes all looking at him. Specifically it was the pair of eyes he wanted to be looking at him that weren’t looking at him that made him wince. He recovered and smiled easily,   
“Just curious.” He sat down next to Yasha who made a bit of space for him and pushed a plate towards him that still had hot food on it.  
“We have errands. Good day.” Nott abruptly bristled at Molly and proceeded to yank Caleb out of the inn followed by a mildly confused Beau. Molly shared a _look_ with Yasha who shrugged just as confused as Beau.   
“What did you do to Caleb?” Jester asked immediately and Molly panicked, how could she know so fucking quickly,   
“Noth-what do you mean? I haven’t done anything!” He defended a bit too earnestly his voice going slightly pitchy at the accusation.   
“Oh really? Because Nott only gets that pissy when someone hurts Caleb and she practically stabbed you with her eyes just now.” Jester said earnestly and Molly always forgot just how well she could read people and what they were thinking just by looking. He put his hands up in surrender and scoffed,   
“I really don’t know what I could’ve done but I’ll talk to him later when we get a moment alone.” He said to appease her. Now this? This he could do well. Emotions? Not so much. Bullshitting? He was unstoppable. Jester sat back in her seat and smiled seemingly satisfied. Then she got a wicked gleam in her eyes causing Molly’s only smugness to falter as she said,   
“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll be alone together _all night_.” She giggled and Molly looked down at his food with no appetite whatsoever.

Oh.

Oh shit.  
______________________________________

Nott slowed her pace as they left the Inn and started to walk towards the centre of Rexxentrum. She didn’t let go of Caleb’s and he made no attempt to remove it either.   
“So, er, what the fuck was that?” Beau asked catching up to them a bit bewildered.   
“Molly’s a fucking idiot and we’re pissed at him.” Nott hissed testily while Caleb looked awkwardly at his feet,   
“Nein, we are not angry, he cannot help the way he feels. That is not fair.” He defended and felt a gentle squeeze on his hand as Beau scrunched her eyes even further in confusion.   
“Wait...you rejected him and he’s the one in the wrong?” She asked perplexed.   
“Caleb rejected-him?! You think that Caleb?! Who told you that?! Was it Molly? I’ll fucking kill him!” Nott growled stamping her feet as her grip tightened against Caleb’s making him wince.   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! No-one said shit to me. Caleb _just_ said they don’t feel the same and Molly is clearly in love with Caleb so I can only assume Caleb did the rejecting, right?” She looked at Caleb who immediately looked at his feet and with a sigh shook his head.   
“Nein, he made it clear we were not going in that direction, you know? I thought - it seems everyone - thought wrong.” He took this moment to remove his hand from Nott and then shoved his hands into his pockets pulling his coat around himself protectively.   
“Oh...shit. Sorry. Man. So what about tonight then? I mean you gotta be with him all night and all sickly in love and all that shit, I mean that’s gonna be fuckin’ painful on its own.” Beauregard helpfully supplied.   
“Yes. I am aware, thank you Beauregard. I, am working on that. Now what did Jester want again?” He asked changing the subject knowing that all three of them knew that Caleb definitely knew what Jester wanted from town and so with some thankful pity they dropped the subject and walked towards the nearest magical store to see if they could get some potions of ability enhancers amongst other alchemical ingredients that Nott could cook something up with.  
______________________________________

An hour later they were walking through town having collected everything they needed with 250 less gold than they started with.   
“Hey, uh, buddy.” Beau said punching him in the arm and they both looked at each other in regret.   
“Sorry. Won’t do that again.” She said almost and coughed awkwardly.   
“Ja, please do not.” He replied rubbing his arm gently because Beau just really didn’t know her own strength.   
“So, right, how about we go grab our shit from that creepy ass tailor and then we never have to see him again?” She asked using her staff as a walking stick.   
“What about Yasha and Mollymauk? I, at least, thought you’d want to see her outfit?” He asked side-eyeing her.   
“Yeah...I guess but it might be a bit easier the less time you spend with Molly before shit hits the windmill, ya know?” She said not looking at him at all and Caleb was glad because it meant she couldn’t see the fond touched smile on his face before he cleared his throat and nodded.   
“Ja, good idea. Thank you for your sacrifice.” He smiled to one side and she shoved him off balance.   
“Shut the fuck up.” She barked with no bite.   
“Caleb? Do you two want me to drop these off at the inn, I nearly stole all his shit yesterday there was soooo many shiny things.” Nott asked holding out her hands if they wanted to dump the ingredients into them. Caleb looked at Beau with a suddenly wicked gleam she returned it with vigour.   
“Ya know, Nott, this tailor is one of those creepy grumpy guys I think he could stand to lose a trinket or two.” She winked at the goblin who grinned at them both in abundance.   
“Alright, I’ll come!” And she grabbed Caleb’s hand moving quicker towards the square.   
______________________________________

Molly sat in the tea shop and kept an eye on the crowns guard situation outside the temple of the Allhammer he practically rumbled his tea cup and saucer off the table with his nails tapping insistently on the wood.   
“You seem on edge. It’s not good for you.” Caduceus said holding his own tea cup aloft to prevent Molly’s tapping from spilling it. He took a sip as the tiefling looked at him, then at his hand and embarrassed stopped tapping.   
“You’re right, it isn’t.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.   
“You know, if you’ve made a mistake, then it’s something that’s been made and can then be fixed.” Caduceus said slowly and smiled at him before taking another sip.   
“Come up with that all on your own, did you?” Molly asked sceptically as he crossed his arms defensively.   
“Yes.” Was the soft reply as Caduceus kept his eye out on the road and waited for something exciting to happen. Mollymauk couldn’t argue with this and he dropped his hands to the table using one to pick up his cup.   
“Do you think he wants it fixing?” He asked not wasting time beating around the bush. He knew how perceptive Caduceus could be.   
“Who?” Caduceus asked and Molly laughed. _Okay then._  
“Our dear wizard, Mr Caleb.” He leaned forward and held his teacup up while his elbow rested on the small circular table.   
“I figure he wants to fix a lot of things. You are not one of them.” He responded cryptically and Molly deflated a bit as the sentiment wiped the smile off his face.   
“I suppose so.” He drained the last of his tea and set his cup down.   
“Do you think-” He started and looked down at the tea leaves at the bottom of his cup trying to see what he could see,   
“Would he let me try?” He asked both the leaves and Caduceus. As he held up the cup and looked at the fire at the bottom of the cup he almost dropped it at the firbolg’s response.   
“Sex won’t fix him.” Molly only just managed to catch the cup before it hit the table.   
“What?!” He asked glad that he didn’t have any tea to choke on.   
“Sex cannot help him. Love can.” Molly sat there speechless,   
“but…I _do_ love him. That’s what this whole disaster is about. If it was sex, this would be _so much fucking simpler._ ” Molly exclaimed exasperated and both of them were completely oblivious to the incredulous looks that a purple tiefling and a grey firbolg were talking about sex in the middle of Rexxentrum. Caduceus smiled and put down his empty cup.   
“It’s good that you can admit you love him.” If nonchalant smugness could settle upon any features Caduceus Clay, the evil genius, was capable of making such a face. Mollymauk smiled and crossed his arms impressed.   
“Alright, you got me. I guess I should just…tell him…” He looked at the table as a newly familiar terrifying feeling settled in his gut not for the first time that morning.

Caduceus looked as if he was about to say something but it was at that point a resounding metallic thud came from within the temple across the street. It was then quickly followed by a high pitched scream and a metallic ringing. Molly tossed some gold onto the table which was more than enough to cover the tea and sprang into action.   
______________________________________

They walked down the street Jester stretching as she did so,   
“And I only had to use disguise self once! Oh, you should’ve seen his face!” She boasted proudly as Fjord face-palmed behind her.   
“I don’t know why I agreed to help you with that…” He lamented and Jester turned on her feet walking backwards,   
“Oh please, don’t tell me you didn’t think it was funny when you and Yasha turned the corner to that halfling and he took one look at you both and _bolted_.” She laughed happily, and spun back around walking forwards again.   
“That was pretty funny.” Yasha added smiling as she adjusted her great sword.   
“Oh my God, Molly when you just fell onto that one dude to stop him from attacking me! Amazing!” Jester burst her hands out as she grinned again.   
“Completely intentional and not a result of me tripping I assure you.” He winked at her and they all chuckled, even Fjord.   
“Okay! So how about this, we go get some victory pastries and then go grab your new fancy clothes, go take a bath and then get ready for the ball!” She said excitedly already changing her pace towards the market where the tailors were.   
It didn’t take them long and as Jester made a beeline for the nearest pastry shop ahead of everyone else, they watched her stop, walk backwards and look into the Tabaxian Textures window before smiling wide and knocking on the window, waving and going inside.   
“I guess you’re getting your outfits now.” Fjord said and changed course to follow Jester the rest following suit.  
______________________________________


	5. Learn Some Damn Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take. A. Hint. Sheifald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, I wrote our fav disaster lesbians scene before the Zuala lore dump and as I was writing what their outfits looked like I realised that they did look like they were about to get married so, my bad. But, I didn't wanna change it. Sorry Zuala. Sorry Ashley.

It didn’t take them long to find the shop again and as soon as the door opened it took a moment but the owner perked up immediately,   
“Well, well, well my favourite customer...s...” he said his gaze flicking from Caleb to Beau and Nott and then back to Caleb.   
“The giant and purple one not coming?” He asked and Caleb winced, he didn’t miss it and his smile widened.   
“They’ll be over in a bit, had shit to do.” Beau said blasé and crossed her arms her staff tucking into her elbow.   
“Isn’t that delightful? Well for now we’ll sort you out separately make sure everything’s perfect or you two. Neeta, please take care of this. Lady.” He gave a fake smile as he took Caleb’s arm and ushered the clearly uncomfortable wizard into the same room as the day before. While his back is turned Beau puts her fingers up and walked backwards towards her own room.

Nott eyed him from the plush sofa she climbed up on and sat down on.   
“Call me if you need anything!” She shouted after them and Caleb gave her a concerning look before the door shut keeping them apart.   
“You’ll be alright out here, Nott?” Beau asked as Neeta followed her to the next room laughing to herself at Beau’s action. Nott nodded and shuffled in her seat to emphasise the point.   
“Oh I’ll be just fine, do you want me to look after your staff while you’re in there?” She asked holding out her human skin gloved hand,   
“Oh, shit, yeah that’d be super helpful, thanks.” Beau said and jogged back over to give it to her and she could feel Nott’s grin from beneath the doll’s mask.   
“No problem!” She said overly cheery.   
______________________________________

As soon as the door was closed Sheifald squeezed an incredibly tense Caleb’s shoulders before letting go and walked grandly across the floor to the prepared rack of suits which were all hung in leather bags. After a moment of flicking his fingers daintily across the rack he turned his head back to Caleb with a smirk before he pulled out a bag with flourish to boot.   
“Here we are.” He sang and walked over unbuttoning the suit bag, he showed it to Caleb and pushed it into his hands,   
“Well go on! Try it on!” Sheifald grinned excitedly Caleb took the bag and grimaced at the immediate colour that he saw. Caleb walked quickly to the closet at the back of the room and pointedly ignored the disappointment that crossed Sheifald’s face. He locked himself in the dimly lit cupboard and internally groaned as the rest of it was revealed. He looked down at the brown of his coat and lamented silently as he undressed quickly and redressing in the formal robes. He stepped out a minute later and was immediately met with an ecstatic Sheifald whose hands were clasped together in delight.   
“Oh, you’re gorgeous! Come on, look in the mirror, and see what you can be.” He exclaimed and dragged Caleb over to the floor length doubled mirror hanging adjacent on the wall. It took him a moment to actually look at himself but slowly he raised his eyes; his black pants were tight around his legs while a baggy lavender low V-cut long sleeved shirt tucked into the waistline. The robe itself rested on his shoulders with no sleeves it was the same azure blue of his eyes trimmed with the silken deep rouge that reminded him of Molly’s. He could only imagine how Mollymauk’s would match and the thought alone made his heart pound.   
“Beautiful.” Sheifald took Caleb’s silence as awe and not for what it was in which the useless wizard was taking a moment to imagine Molly is his own dress, how they would match and how he’d pale in comparison to Molly. Caleb cleared his throat stepping away from the mirror and Sheifald gripped him spinning him back around.   
“I’m impressed with myself, you look absolutely stunning and it fits you perfectly.” He stroked down Caleb’s arm and turned the poor wizard to face him sweeping an appreciative gaze down him. Caleb took another step back as he tried to break his grasp. Sheifald frowned and held up the Amulet of Proof Against Detection and Location sitting innocently against his neck,   
“Get rid of this though, it’s tacky.” Caleb pushed away from him and grabbed the amulet to protect it. Without a word said at all slammed himself back into the changing room and made sure the door was locked behind him.   
______________________________________

Caleb took a few minutes getting himself back to normal again and making sure the amulet was safely tucked away underneath his high neck shirt. He inhaled and exhaled slowly before he had to step back into the room and found Sheifald stood holding out a pair of dark leather calf-high boots,   
“I absolutely cannot let you wear those things in my robes, please these are free with the purchase, I insist.” He implored as he pushed them into Caleb’s free arm who wasn’t going to turn down a free gift nevermind if he didn’t want them.   
“Oh! And one last thing, I noticed those books you have strapped all around you. An avid reader I assume?” He grinned putting himself into Caleb’s comfort zone. Caleb did not look at him and nodded wordlessly,   
“Well, when I saw that I thought I’d add a little extra something to your robes, here…” Sheifald unbuttoned the bag and pulled out the robe to show the inner lining, he pulled lightly at the inside and seemingly out of nowhere in the lining a slit opened up to reveal a secret pocket. It was big enough to hide at least one book and possibly even two if you wanted to ruin the lining. Caleb gently ran his fingers along the opening and smiled,   
“Oh…ja, thank you. Very much. That was very astute of you.” Sheifald cupped his cheek and gave him a coy smile oblivious to the instant tension in Caleb’s face and shoulders.   
“Worth it for the smile of my favourite customer.” Sheifald bit his lip and Caleb pulled back a bit trying to get out of the unfamiliar grip.   
“You have known me less than a day…” Caleb swallowed around the thick lump of panic building in his throat as the other grabbed his free shoulder and Caleb realised he didn’t have any free hands to push away.   
“Sometimes, all it takes–” He started to lean in and it was at that horrible moment that Mollymauk walked in.   
______________________________________

Nott sat on the oversized settee and it took her a moment of looking around the shop as she realised she was absently scratching her arm through the bandages. She stopped as soon as she saw the lock box for the register.   
“Hmm.” She looked outside to the street and saw no crowns guard stationed nearby and dashed across the room to the lock box. She couldn’t quite reach the counter from the floor so stood on the chair that Neeta had been sat on before they’d walked in. Nott took out her lock picking tools and just as she went to start her eyes caught a jar of brass buttons stowed away under the counter, she followed the line of sight and saw a palatable treasure trove of various types of colourful buttons made of all types of material and all stored neatly in separate jars just openly for the taking. She unscrewed the top to one she dug her hand in enjoying the pure moment of her hand being submerged in a lake of buttons before picking a handful out and shoving it in her pocket. She then repeated this for the next ten jars and listened to either room for any movement towards the doors.

What she didn’t listen or look for was the window to the street and managed to send a full jar flying as there was a sudden knock on the open window. In blind panic her eyes flew open as Jester waved happily at the window and walked in immediately.   
“Hello Nott!” Jester shouted as the bell above the door jingled, she seemed completed unphased by the fact Nott was frantically shoving buttons back into the jar they been scattered from.   
“Jester! You scared me! You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that!” She screeched out a whisper as she shoved all the crookedly bottled up jars back into the shelf. Jester immediately went over to the reorganised shelves and started pulled out shirts and working her own magic. As Jester pulled out various bits of cloth something came flying out from one of the shelves and clattered onto the floor. Both of them looked at it and in a moment of unwarranted athletics Nott vaulted over the counter and grabbed the gem brooch from the floor hissing at Jester instinctively as she clutched it to her chest.   
“Okay, okay! You have it.” Jester lifts up her hands before she turned and shoved some stuff back into the shelves. Not a moment later the door to the shop jingled again and the rest of the Nein walked in to see Jester in a flurry of movement at the shelves as Nott clutched something shiny to her chest.   
“Nott, didn’t realise you’d already come here. Where’s Beau and Caleb?” Fjord asked as Nott scrambled up onto the settee and shoved the shiny trinket into her pocket hidden from the world.   
“Beau’s that way and Caleb’s with the creepy guy, he said he’d be okay though…” She pointed at the respective doors at either side of the room and without a greeting Molly immediately walked over and went inside the room Caleb was in only to hear a yelp from inside.

Nott immediately looked over the back of the seat in time to see Molly’s shocked face as Caleb strode very directly to where Nott was sitting with the bag and shoes in his hands and sat down heavily in the seat. His face was red and he shook on the seat, his hands white knuckled around the boots. Nott protectiveness immediately took over and she held out her hands,   
“Are you alright?” She asked and as Molly stepped out of the room he was quickly manoeuvred around by Sheifald,   
“Poor things’ just shy, wasn’t expecting someone to walk in without knocking.” He leaned forward looking over Caleb and smiling down at the man who shrunk into his seat. It was at this point Nott decided she was going to physically climb between them,   
“I don’t approve. You need to help your other customers, we’ll wait.” She said resting against Caleb’s head as she balanced awkwardly on the back of the settee, Sheifald backed away a scowl on his face before he recovered quickly and turned to Mollymauk.   
“Shall we?” He asked. There was a moment as everyone but Caleb looked at Molly who was boring his eyes into Caleb’s back.   
“Fine.” He said plainly and turned on his heels before going into the dress room. After a moment Sheifald looked back at Caleb and then followed the door closing with a snick.

As soon as it was closed Caleb threw the boots and bag to the floor and he buried himself into Nott who had already turned around to ask him what was going on.   
“He was going to kiss me and I couldn’t and then Mollymauk walked in and staying would have killed me.” He rambled as he clutched onto her, Nott wrapped her arms around him firmly and waved the others off who were closing in around them.   
“He will not touch you again Caleb. We won’t let him.” She warned and the rest of the group present nodded.   
“We can always kill him.” Jester said cheerfully hoping to encourage him and Fjord held out his finger and sighed,   
“Perhaps not that far but yes, we will make sure he stays away from you.” Fjord laid a hand on Caleb’s shoulder to comfort him and the other nodded in Nott’s neck. Something along the lines of a muffled “danke” came out from the man who was making himself as small as possible.   
______________________________________

Yasha walked awkwardly to the other room and knocked on the door, there was a moment when Neeta pulled open the door and craned her neck. She waved nervously.   
“I’ve come to pick up my outfit.” Yasha said as she returned a small wave. Neeta stepped aside and let Yasha inside who saw Beau with her foot up on an ottoman as she tied off her shoelaces to the fitted black loafers that complete her full three piece black suit. She wasn’t wearing a tie and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, a grin spread across her face as soon as she saw Yasha who stopped and stared openly at her.   
“Sup.” Beau said nonchalantly as she pushed her hands underneath her biceps to strain the fabric around them.   
“Hi.” Yasha said after a moment of staring and then she was tapped by Neeta on the side of her waist, their height difference making it harder to get any higher.   
“Here’s yours if you would like to try it on.” Neeta held out a bag over both her arms that was bigger than herself and Yasha took it from her, she got undressed in the middle of the room watching Beau from the corner of her eye who at the very least gave her the illusion of privacy as she turned away. Neeta, blushing, also turned away and walked over to Beau to fuss over the lining and make sure everything fit correctly.

“Um, what do you think?” Yasha asked and they both turned to find her in an ankle length grey-white dress with a bodice that laid over the top.   
“I may need help lacing up.” She said as she looked down at the laces in her hands, the mental arithmetic evident as she tried to figure out how to tie it all backwards.   
“I can help!” Neeta said as she walked over to the side and brought out a small wooden stepladder to place behind Yasha. She took the laces from Yasha’s hands and went to work quickly. Beau took this opportunity to sit down on an armchair and hike a leg up over the arm.   
“This things super comfy.” Beau sighed and settled into the seat as if she was about to take a nap.   
“Shame the guy who made it is a creep.” Yasha bit out as Neeta pulled a bit hard.   
“Sorry.” She apologised and Beau sat up a bit.   
“Yeah, dude needs to learn when someone’s clearly not interested.” She folded her arms to scowl at the wall.   
“Sheif’s not great at reading the room but he’s a really thoughtful person. He trained me from nothing, maybe your friend could give him a chance. He’s literally not shut up about him since he walked in.” Neeta defended her nervous tone evident not wanting to upset customers.   
“Maybe in another universe where Caleb isn’t desperately in love with–” She stared at Yasha for a moment and lamely finished, “someone else.” Yasha looked up a curious look on her face and tilted her head in thought.   
“That’s fair. You’re all set, miss.” Neeta said while she stepped down from the ladder and put it away. Yasha walked gingerly over to the mirror on the wall and Beau stood up very suddenly before coughing into her fist.   
“You look…um, nice. Good. Real good.” Beau attempted and Yasha smiled as the dress flowed easily below the bodice and the curves of the bodice heightened the muscles in her arms, the slightly greyed material matching the hues of her hair perfectly. She waved her hips back and forth and noticed the slight dark blue sparkles that were woven into the fabric to accentuate the braid in her hair. Beau stared and then walked up standing beside her,   
“You are, pretty as well.” Yasha said and watched Beau who blushed and put her hands in her pockets both of them looking like they were about the walk the wedding march.   
“Yeah? Cool. That’s really…cool.” She said and swallowed.   
“So! Shall we wrap this up and get you all paid for?” Neeta asked coughing awkwardly. Both of them leapt into action as if suddenly realising there was still someone else in the room.   
“Right, yeah. Good idea.” Beau said unbuttoning the shirt and pulling down the sleeves.  
______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a theory that Matt just wants to flirt with all the group so he's gonna make NPC's specifically to that effect and will essentially flirt their tails off throughout the entire campaign and I CANNOT WAIT. Obviously not this bloody forceful, Matt's classier than that.


	6. These Damn Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly makes a mistake and things spiral from there.

Sheifald moved over to the rack and pulled out another leather bag handing it to Mollymauk disinterest clear across his face.   
“Here, it should fit perfectly, the changing room is at the back.” He smiled pleasantly, though Mollymauk got the impression it was anything but. Molly took the bag with his own toothy hate-filled grin and walked over to the sofa. Shame wasn’t really his style and started to undress.    
“So, how long have you and Caleb been a thing?” He asked as he leaned casually against the wall as he watched Mollymauk. Molly smiled, ah, lying, his favourite pastime.   
“Not long, but when you know, you know.” He said smugly with all the confidence of a man who was definitely lying but Sheifald didn’t need to know that.   
“Yes, the heart wants what it wants and sometimes you just have to go for it. Nevermind distractions, hm?” Sheifald responded coolly and Molly had never had an urge to suddenly punch someone but there he was stood half naked in a 15ft room wanting to deck this Tabaxi that was half a foot taller than him.   
“Well, distractions are one thing but when they’re completely repulsed by you I usually think its bad form to carry on.” Molly said as he slid the slip dress over his head. He brushed the dress down and pulled it so it fitted his body, his tail poked out a small hole that sat in the back with enough room to move. He walked over to the floor length mirror and looked back and forth. Despite his own pettiness he had to admit the tabaxian was a damn good tailor.   
“Your work is great. Thank you. I’ll match my wizard perfectly, I’m sure.” He turned and gave him another fake smile to Sheifald’s scowl as his arms were across his waist.   
“Hm, a pity I didn’t have more time, I could have made Caleb look perfect. He’d do well with some good clothes, the scruffy look is nice and all but there’s so much potential. I should like to work with him more closely, make him look as good as he truly deserves.” Mollymauk started getting redressed in his normal clothes and felt the cheap fabric of his trousers and against the silk of the dress.   
“That’s your problem then.” Molly started as he pulled his shirt on and tucked it into his trousers.   
“He’s perfect already.” With that he picked up his coat, dress and shoes that he hadn’t even tried on and with his tail flicked open the door and walked out into the main room where Nott was curled around Caleb’s head like Frumpkin often would be.

______________________________________

Nott looked at both of them as Mollymauk and Sheifald entered the room and hissed her yellow eyes flashing as she tightened her grip on Caleb’s hunched shoulders that created the platform that she was perched on. Jester and Caduceus were a protective barrier between the settee and the room Sheifald and Mollymauk were in. Yasha and Beau had already returned and their own outfits were sat up on the counter waiting to be purchased. Caleb’s was up there too after Fjord had taken it from him.

Neeta sat back on her higher bar stool chair and picked her nails.   
“I’ve rung up the ladies but the gentleman wished to wait for a bit.” Neeta explained as Sheifald shifted around the counter and smiled as he looked directly at Caleb who did not move. Jester pushed forward and put her purse on the counter.   
“Its fine, I’m paying for him.” Jester said sweetly and Mollymauk joined her at the counter while he buttoned up his bag and tied the heels to the hanger that peaked out the top added,   
“How much do we owe?” Sheifald dropped his stare from Caleb and with a sigh totalled up the outfit for both Caleb and Mollymauk.

A few minutes later they were out on the street and walking back towards the Raucous Red Rum Inn, Jester walked up to Caleb and handed him the shoe box and the suit bag who gave her the money in exchange,   
“Danke schoen, Jester.” He said quietly and she patted him on the shoulder with a smile as she pockets the money.   
“No problem! We can drop these off and go get clean.” Her tail swished behind her as she moved back over to Fjord. Mollymauk with his coat now on and his own bag dangled gently from his fingers off his back walked up to Caleb.   
“I’m surprised you weren’t waiting for us after the fitting. You seemed awfully close before I walked in.” At this jibe Caleb’s shoulder’s tense as his clutch on the bag and box tightened against his chest. Nott looked at Molly sharply her eyes pierced through him and the others eyed him curiously.   
“Ja, you came in at the right time.” Caleb said his voice small and Molly scoffed.   
“Really? Seems like I was interrupting actually. That Sheifald guy is pretty into you.” If Mollymauk hadn’t have been trying to act nonchalant at that moment and pretend to be distracted by someone as they walked by he might have noticed how Caleb winced at his words.   
“Ja.” Was all Caleb gave in response and Mollymauk’s brows furrowed before he sighed in frustration,   
“He’d probably date you, what’d’ya think of that?” Molly distinctly heard the sound of a hand slapping against a forehead from behind him and as he turned to see who it was all he got was the furious glare of a goblin who was practically vibrating with anger. It was at this point he noticed that they were in the front and everyone else followed close enough behind to hear but not be seen. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the blush creep on Caleb’s face and as he turned back the wizard stopped very suddenly.   
“Why is that important?” Caleb’s own frustration flittered across his face and Molly stopped with him, the rest of the group stopped roughly five feet back themselves.   
“It isn’t, that guy was just dumping all that attention on you and he practically kissed you back there with how close he was.” Mollymauk couldn’t stop, the bitterness he’d been feeling since they’d all met Sheifald and he’d taken an instant interest in Caleb clawed its way out of his throat before he could realise how stupid his own statement was and Caleb turned on his heels very abruptly and pushed through everyone back in the direction they’d came.   
“Fine. Fuck it. Maybe he’ll actually kiss me!” Caleb shouted over his shoulder as he marched back towards the tailors leaving Mollymauk with the immediate regret as he realised he’d carved into a fresh wound.    

Immediately he stepped after him but was stopped by a kick to the shin and an arm on his shoulder.   
“Argh, fuck!” He said as he looked down at Nott who at this point had pulled out her crossbow,   
“That’s it! You’re not fucking allowed near him! I swear to fuck Mollymauk Tealeaf, I’ll shoot you where you stand!” She yelled at him in the middle of the street before kicking him in the other shin and running after Caleb. Molly tried to move after him again and Beau’s hand tightened on his shoulder.   
“Mollymauk, you need to back off, cool down and work your shit out.” She pushed him back a bit and turned to Fjord before shoving her box and bag into his arms.   
“Take him back to the inn and take this with you.” She ground out before jogging off after Nott and Caleb. Jester stamped her foot and looked between the split party,   
“Why would you say that Molly? You’re supposed to love him!” She yelped and turned on her heel after Caleb.

Mollymauk’s shoulders slumped as the weight of what he’d done hit him like bricks,   
“Gods I fucked up…” Rubbing his face with his free hand another familiar hand rested gently on his shoulder.   
“Yes, you did. He’s probably going to ask Sheifald out now.” Yasha’s gentle voice chimed in and Mollymauk groaned.   
“Gods fucking dammit! I’m such an idiot.” Molly groaned his hand across his eyes and head bowed.   
“P’haps we should go back to the inn and, put these away and you can work on your apology?” Fjord suggested stepping forward and grabbing Molly’s shoulder and edging him towards the direction of the inn.   
“Yeah. Not a bad idea.” He said resigned and let himself be led through town by both Fjord and Yasha. Caduceus came up behind him,   
“I’ll make us some tea that’ll help the juices flow...” His soft voice carried as they all carried onto the inn again.     
______________________________________

Caleb walked with purpose back towards the tailors because he really didn’t want to do this but he didn’t want to see Mollymauk more right now and he had never been good for impulse decisions. Nott marched beside him not saying anything and just took his hand for comfort; Caleb’s endless gratefulness for her welled inside him as he fought blinked back some emotions he’d rather not be feeling right now. He could just see the shop’s hanging side sign when Beau’s wrapped hand clasped his shoulder and yanked him back.   
“Like fuck am I letting you walk back in there!” Beau said grabbing his shoulders and swung him about to face her.   
“Don’t fuck the Tabaxi you’ll only regret it and I don’t wanna hear you whining any more than you already do.” She levelled him with a stare and in pulled him into a tight hug. It said more than her words ever could. It was their code; “I’m looking out for you. Don’t be a fucking idiot” it said and Caleb heard it as clear as crystal.

Caleb stopped in his march and the pain that normally hovered around his person clung to him like a rug he couldn’t escape.   
“I should never have tried to kiss him. He is so repulsed he’s trying to shove me onto someone who clearly makes me uncomfortable. What do I do to right this?” As soon as he started speaking Beau started shaking her head while Nott tightened her grip on his hand, both of them already saying “no” in response.   
“Uh-uh, it is not your fault that Molly’s being a fucking idiot right now. He probably didn’t mean it like that.” Beau gripped his shoulders a little tighter and it was at this point Jester caught up with them. Immediately she enveloped both Beau and Caleb in her own hug leaving Nott stuck out from the group as she clutched onto Caleb’s hand now trapped against Jester’s hip.   
“I won’t let him near you again Caleb, I’ll do the distraction tonight and you can sneak out.” Nott said resolutely tugging on his hand and before Caleb could respond, Jester cut in.   
“No, wait! They need to talk this out or else we’re going to have a split group like right now and I don’t want that to happen. We’re family! I want us to stay together!” Caleb looked around their smaller group of four and leaned against Beau’s shoulder.   
“Ja, Nott, Jester is right. I do not want to be the reason we all split apart. I will be a distraction tonight. Plus the sneaky one should do the sneaking.” He smiled weakly down at Nott from Beau’s shoulder and stroked the back of Nott’s hand with his thumb for reassurance.   
“Right now, though, since Molly is being a dick I say we do some R&R and go to the bath house and make us all look pretty for tonight!” Jester clapped her hands together with a new resolve. Normally Caleb would hate the idea but right now the thought of going back to the inn to see Mollymauk made him feel nauseous.   
“Ja, a bath sounds good.” He stands back up to his full height in the hug and all three women looked aghast at each other.   
“Ja, that is my day, let us go.” He said with fake cheer, broke from the huddle and started walking in a random direction away from the tailor.

They got to the bathhouse and took their minds off the whole situation. After getting clean Jester made Caleb laugh enough that he agreed to let her shave him and while she was _very_ tempted to shave a dick into his face she thought better of it _for now_ and gave him a nice clean shave. Beau soaked her muscles in the bath and after a thoughtless comment about hair being tied back it suddenly became imperative that everyone with long hair must have it tied back. Jester’s hair was just short enough with her horns to not really be able to do anything so rather than tying it back Nott weaved it around her horns like a French braid starting from where her horns connect to her head and then bobbled it at the tips. Nott’s was braided onto her shoulder so that she could shove it into her cloak if she wanted to. Beau’s was tied up as it normally was but Jester couldn’t resist a few flourished touches including highlighting the hair lines and braiding them very tightly so that they disappeared naturally into the bun. Caleb’s fringe was twisted into plats at the front and then tied back making his parting almost non-existent but the white posy flowers they stole from a nearby vase was dubbed “so cute” by Jester for his look. Nott and Jester happily clashed and crossed ideas of what they might do when they get back to Caduceus later. Meanwhile Beau and Caleb pretended to suffer through the whole experience they couldn’t deny the undying fond expressions they both saw on each other’s faces throughout the whole afternoon.  
______________________________________

Back at the inn Mollymauk mourned his heart as he worried for what could have happened if Caleb made it back to the shop. Would the others stop him or would he go into the shop? Maybe Caleb and Sheifald were currently sat in a tea shop laughing with each other while he was sat there miserably drinking the frankly divine tasting concoction Caduceus had made. He shook his head and drank the burning liquid focusing on the burn going down his throat.   
“What am I going to do?” He looked at the three sat around the circular table across from him.   
“Well…apologise.” Yasha shrugged as she sipped her own cup.   
“Yes. Okay.” Molly exhaled long out and inhaled deeply back in.   
“How about you take him aside at the ball and do it?” Fjord suggested,   
“That way it’s just you two alone and no-one can interrupt before you both get your stupid bullshit out.” He added and Molly nodded his head to the side in agreement.   
“I could wine and dine him, maybe some dancing. Oh! Drinking, we get drunk and then I-why are you all looking at me like that?” Both Yasha and Fjord were looking at him with flat looks while Caduceus nodded until he looked confused between the two of them.   
“Don’t try and build your relationship on alcohol, you fuckwit.” Fjord’s stern tone made Molly wince while Yasha swatted at him gently.   
“Right. Yeah. Good thinking. Okay, so drink a little but no more than pleasantly tipsy. Dine a bit, dance a bit. Take him somewhere romantic and beg for forgiveness? Does that sound good?” He asked and Yasha was already nodding while Fjord had his hand up to his chin.   
“Find a library. It’s a fancy place, there’s gotta be one somewhere. Romantic for Caleb, I imagine, is a library.” Caduceus added and Molly grabbed his arm,   
“Yes! Brilliant! So that’s my plan, yeah?” They all nod their consent.   
“Alright. So shall we get ready?” Yasha asked and Molly grinned at her,   
“Yes, my makeup takes ages.” Molly stood and held out his arm for Yasha, who stood and took it over Fjord’s head who ducked to avoid being hit.   
“We’ll wait down here for everyone else.” He nodded at Caduceus who smiled widely.

______________________________________

Two hours later just as the afternoon starts to turn into the evening everyone is adding the final touches to their outfits. Mollymauk and Yasha having started getting ready earlier were already downstairs with Jester, Caduceus and Fjord who were enjoying some pre-heist drinks of milk, tea and whiskey alike. Beau was the first down, she’d touched up her week old makeup and winged the tips of her eyeliner. She’d forgone the tie and instead had the top three buttons undone showing her collarbone. The waistcoat was buttoned while the jacket was left open the tails tucked back behind her wrists while her hands were tucked into the pockets of her slacks.   
"So, what’d’ya think? I wash up pretty well, huh?” She raised her eyebrows and Jester squealed,   
“Ohhhh you’re so pretty Beau! What do you think Ya-sha?” Jester leaned forward and wiggled her eyebrows at the aasamir who blinked slowly,   
“Yes. Um, very good Beau. You look, um- very nice.” Yasha painfully gets out and Beau sits down spreading her legs over the side of a chair.   
“Yea, so do you.” She lifted her head in a nod and smiled to one side as Yasha sat up a bit straighter a blush forming across her cheeks.

“Where’s Caleb? Is-does he still want to do this?” Mollymauk asks knowing full well that his voice is betraying his nerves.   
“Why do you care?” Beau asked suddenly levelling him with a stare. Molly tried very hard not to squirm.   
“We’re supposed to be doing this together.” Molly hand’s curled into his dress and he felt the dread rising in the back of his throat as he prepared himself for what he hoped would not be Beau’s next reply.   
“Maybe he decided to go with Sheiffy, you can still make an awful lot of noise with a Tabaxian backing you.” She challenged him and Molly had to swallow thickly on the jealousy that burnt in the back of his throat.   
“If that, is what, he wants.” He exhaled sharply and a smile curled onto Beau’s face.   
“That was painful for you.” She sighed,   
“Nah, I’m just fucking with you, he’s hiding until he has to come down.” Relief washed through Molly’s body and his shoulders slumped. After a moment he slammed his fist on the top of the table.   
“You’re a fucking arsehole Beau!” Molly shouted at her as she laughed holding up her middle finger.   
“Don’t be such a dick, I might be nicer.” She warned him and there was a lace, almost like a promise of “you fuck with him again and I’ll fuck with you worse”.

______________________________________

After a while longer Jester tapped him rapidly up and down his arms,   
“He’s coming! Look!” She shook Molly whose eyes trained on the staircase and the rest of the noise of the tavern blurred away and all Molly saw was Caleb. As Caleb walked down the stairs in his red trimmed blue robe with the purple V-lined neck shirt Mollymauk stood abruptly and his chair clattered to the floor from the force. Caleb’s hair was tied back up to the sides of his fringe which was set free. His beard had been completely clean shaved and Molly’s hand balled into the side of his dress.   
“Gorgeous.” Molly barely said as their eyes met from across the room and Caleb blinked consecutively for a few beats as he took the sequin-esque deep rouge dress with an azure blue trim that followed all along the slit of the dress. Molly’s leg was visible through the aforementioned slit that led just below the tops of his left thigh. It was sleeveless and held up by a deep V-Cut similar to Caleb’s design that then circled up and clasped together behind his neck. Molly had made sure to go all out with his make as his eyes were painted the same blue as the dress which gold glitter specs painted as a light colour on top. Highlighter adorned both cheeks accentuating his cheekbones and finally the same red (he’d had to mix a few colours before he got there) for his lipstick as the outfits. Both outfits were made of the same fabric, the same colours matching them perfectly.

Being pulled along by Nott they finally made their way across the floor to the rest of the group.   
“Caleb! You’re so handsome! You and Molly look amazing together.” Jester exclaimed shoving Molly towards him from where she was sat. While in high heels Mollymauk couldn’t reclaim his balance as well as he was able to in his boots, flailed and began to free-fall forward. Caleb reached for him immediately and while he managed to grab Molly, strength not being his best ability made sure that both of them collapsed almost immediately, head-butting each other in the process.   
“Argh, fuck!” Molly hissed,   
“Scheisse! Sorry Mollymauk.” Caleb apologised and helped him up.   
“No! I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have– been stood there…” He finished lamely awkwardly holding his neck and looking at the floor.   
“Okay…so let us go.” Caleb held his thumb to the door and Molly reached out and clasped his hand immediately,   
“ _I am sorry_. For everything.” Molly stared at Caleb as the other blinked at their clasped hands, they really were close at the moment.    
“Mollymauk?” Caleb asked catching his eyes,   
“I will be laying it on thick tonight as we are meant to be in love. Please, if I go too far, tell me, I do not wish to make you any more uncomfortable.” Molly nodded silently as he tried to tell himself not to kiss the man.   
“And you must do the same for me.” Caleb only nodded back knowing that all he could think about at that moment was the fact that Mollymauk was close enough to kiss.

Caleb won’t make the same mistake again and pulled away before turning back to the group, “We should get going.” He turned to the door before stopping and turning back to Mollymauk and holding out his arm,   
“Liebling?” He asked softly and how could Mollymauk possibly refuse? He took Caleb’s arm and smiled gently as they walked towards the door the others following. All of them lamenting just how fucking useless both of their friends were. Except Nott, who had chosen to not only stay 10 feet away from Molly but had her hand comfortably on the trigger of her crossbow. Just in case.  
______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, even I was annoyed at these fools.


	7. The Ball Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This, is what the fic was originally meant to be, 35 pages in MS Word.
> 
> Also. No means fucking No.

The ball was being held in The Grand Ventus Hall a large opera house that doubled as a club that allowed their members to use the ballroom and stage for whatever purpose they required. An octagon in shape it had a lavish courtyard with gravel carriageways circling around a grassy area that had a straight narrower, but by no means smaller, gravel path for pedestrians to walk to and from the building. Crescent shaped fountains gently ran arches of water between the carriageways and the pedestrian path. Carriages pulled up and pushed out as their patrons got out and walked up the grandiose staircase to the hall’s entrance. A small gap in the carriage road was left so that patrons could walk between the carriages up to the hall while they were stopped. A few hand servants acted as traffic wardens between all the horses.

With the rest of the group following far behind Mollymauk and Caleb they walked arm in arm easily up to the centre of the grass and fountain circle. Molly admired the colourful but tasteful bushes of flowers all ranges of pink and purples lining the path. The sun was setting behind them which lit up the courtyard allowing the splashing water to look like crystals sparkling in the dusky evening.   
“I have no idea how you’re walking in those heels on this gravel.” Caleb noted as their feet crunched along the ground.   
“Practice, my dear. And strong ankles. When I’m not being pushed over that is.” Molly winked at him and Caleb felt his blush creep up his neck to the back of his ears.   
“Dressed to the nines and you’re still adorable.” Molly grinned as Caleb spluttered for a moment before he looked at Molly and something washed over his face, a resolve solidifying itself in place. He sucked in a deep breath and just as they reached the staircase to the hall Caleb, stepped up onto the next step and twirled around in front of Molly who stopped looking up. Caleb pressed his forehead to Molly’s stared into his eyes and just between them whispered,   
“I could never match your beauty, my love,” Caleb stroked the back of his hand down Molly’s cheek,   
“The stars themselves could not.” His breath ghosted across Molly’s face who shuddered as Caleb trailed his fingers lightly down his bare arms and wrapped them around his hands pulling him up the stairs towards the two storey high open doors. Molly let himself be pulled along as Caleb repositioned himself to his side again while he wrapped an arm around Molly’s waist pulling him close to his side. Molly’s couldn’t hear the high pitched squeak he made over the thrumming of his heart but Caleb definitely did and leaned in close to his ear,   
“Is this alright, liebling? Say the word, I’ll let go.” Once again Molly felt Caleb’s breath against his skin and couldn’t help the shake that rolled down his spine.   
“N-no, gods. _Please_ don’t stop.” Molly rushed out and grabbed the hand on his waist that was beginning to let go holding it there. He recovered and with a winning smile to the best of his confidence he could muster he said,   
“I’m absolutely vain. Flatter me all night if you like!” If Caleb noticed Molly’s desperation he didn’t say anything about it and smiled to one side as they approached the doors. He reached into his jacket with his free hand and pulled out two invitations they procured from the Gentleman’s contact and held them out for the bouncer. They took the two invitations gave them a once over then back at Molly and Caleb and with a nod handed them back,   
“Enjoy your evening.” They smiled politely.   
“We shall. Thank you.” Caleb nodded back and motioned for Molly to walk in with him who could do absolutely nothing other than comply, completely bewitched.

They were lead down a gold lined corridor with marble statues in various stages of undress and stances of power which split into two wings, one wing to the opera hall and the other leading to the club area where the ball was taking place. Diamond chandeliers hung from the ceilings and their enchanted ever burning torches were specifically made to look like candles. Caleb found it all rather over the top but pretty nonetheless.   
“Must have been using you for a reference when they designed this place.” He mentioned as if an off-handed comment but smiled to himself when he saw Molly’s lilac skin turn its own beautiful shade of pink as his gaze snapped to Caleb at the comment. An orchestra sat on a raised platform that was more like a third of a stage and they played jaunty but classy tunes under the drum of the crowds chatter.  
“A drink, schatz?” Caleb asked and Molly giggled,   
“I’m sorry, what did you just call me?” Caleb’s eyes narrowed and then flickered with realisation as his own grin spread across his face.    
“ _Äh_ _,_ not like that.” He chuckled to himself before he lifted Molly’s chin with his finger so their eyes met,   
“It means treasure. _Mein schatz_.” Caleb’s thumb traced Molly’s jaw who leant into the touch his eyes closing at the contact.   
“Wine!” Molly yelped suddenly pulling back to himself. Caleb retracted and clenched his hand shut and with a sad smile said,   
“Of course, I’ll find you again.” He relinquished his grasp on Molly’s waist and walked away, both of them trying desperately not to miss the warmth.

A hand clapped on Mollymauk’s shoulder making him jump out of his skin as he ricocheted around to see a sparkling unmistakable smile of a human looking Jester next to a human looking Fjord who had the decency to look remorseful.   
“Apologies Molly, I did call your name but you and Caleb seemed to be in your own little world.” He smirked as Jester giggled while she hung off his arm.   
“Oh _Oskar,_ blinded by love, it’s so _romantic!”_ Jester said wistfully and put her hand to her forehead dramatically lolled her back.   
“I don’t know how I’m going to last, he’s so fucking charming, I’m drowning out here.” Molly lamented searching the crowd for Caleb’s head. Gone from sight he sighed and absently traced where Caleb’s thumb had moved along his cheek.   
“Maybe, and it’s just a thought, you could try and reciprocate?” Fjord suggested and Jester jabbed him with an accusing finger,   
“Yeah and like, ‘cause, you’re completely in love with him as well.” Molly was silent for a very solid moment before his eyes narrowed on Fjord,   
“why don’t you take your own advice before giving it to me, hmm?” He asked as he swung below the belt and Fjord snapped his head back reflexively blushing as Jester eyed him very suddenly for his reaction.

The victory didn’t last long however, as Jester grinned mischievously while arms wrapped around Molly from behind, he didn’t flinch this time, Caleb’s warmth was as natural to him as putting on his own coat. He held two glasses of wine and offered one out for Molly,   
“For you, my dear.” He whispered into Molly’s ear and kissed his neck gently, poor Molly, short-circuited and with a shaking hand took the glass.   
“Too much?” Caleb asked worry lacing his voice as he started to move away.   
“NoPE!” Molly yelled as he pushed himself back into Caleb’s arms who tightened around him again and only just managed not to spill either of their drinks. There was a few curious looks from a few bystanders and bemused shock across Caleb’s face as Molly turned and buried himself in the man’s grasp. Seeing the attention they were getting he turned to Fjord and Jester and held his hand out in their direction,   
“My apologies for my lack of manners. My name is Wilhelm Schultz.” He said loud enough for anyone in the near vicinity. For a second they both looked at him stumped so he raised his eyebrows expectantly and Jester gasped and grabbed hand and shook it rapidly,   
“Hi! I’m Genevieve and this is _Oskar…_ ” Jester added a sultry tone and dragged out the “k” in the name and while Molly snorted into Caleb’s collarbone the wizard kept a dutifully pleasant face.   
“Lovely to meet you both.” Caleb said extracting his hand from Jester’s grip and raised his glass in a toast.   
“Schatz, please, you’ll need to stand up to drink. Otherwise you might get the wine all-ahm- all over your body- _dress_.” He finished, looked away and took a larger gulp of drink. Mollymauk had a very strong urge to just tip his drink all the way the front of his body and it was only the thought getting it dry cleaned that stopped him because the thought of Caleb’s reaction was _almost_ worth it.   
“Yes, you wouldn’t want to cause a big to do in the middle of this crowd. Certainly not before 7:30pm anyway.” Fjord said nodding as Molly straightened and looked at him and Jester. Of course, they were here for a reason, not just to flirt.   
“No, of course not, wouldn’t want to waste such good wine anyway.” Molly grinned and sipped from his own glass. He licked his lips from the taste and didn’t miss the way Caleb’s eyes tracked his tongue. He swallowed thickly and sent a silent prayer to whatever deity wished to look over him tonight that he didn’t do anything too stupid.   
“ _Oskar_ , we should leave them to flirt, I could cut the sexual tension with a knife.” Jester winked at Caleb who cleared his throat awkwardly.   
“Ja, of course. Enjoy the ball. It was lovely to meet you.” Caleb nodded politely and moved his arms along Molly’s waist as the other moved so they were back glued together but both facing Fjord and Jester as the two retreated into the crowd.

Jester leaned into Fjord as they moved away,   
“20 Gold they’re in bed together by the end of tonight.” She bet conspiratorially.   
“I don’t know that they’re-Actually, you know what? I think that they are too dumb to sort this shit out: 50 Gold.” He said with confidence and delighted, Jester grabbed his hand and shook it.   
“Done!” She grinned and in a leaned into his ear and whispered,   
“ _Oskar_ ” And with her invisible tail wrapped it around his leg on the calf. Fjord squeaked and blushed a deep green as they entered the crowd to find a nearby escape route to the back stages of the club.

“You’re kind of in your element here, aren’t you?” Molly asked suddenly and Caleb looked at him confused,   
“Nein? My parents were farmers. The most lavish we got was eating the biggest fowl for winter’s crest.” Caleb’s eyes glassed over for a moment at the memory before he came back and cocked his head in question.   
“No, I mean, being suave and charming. You hide it, really, _really,_ well but in actual fact, you could sweep the bravest off their feet.” He raised his eyebrows in challenge and Caleb chuckled,   
“Is that what I am doing? Sweeping you off your feet?” He asked and drank some more wine.   
“No, I’m not even nearly brave. We wouldn’t be in this situation if I was.” Molly shook his head the regret lingering on his tongue and Caleb tensed beside him.   
“Mollymauk, if you did not want to do this with me, you should have said, I would have worked it out. Nott and I could have done something. We have “the Prince and the Pauper” where she pretends to kidnap me and hold me for-“ Molly cut him off but pressing his hand to his mouth,   
“Stop it, that’s not what I meant. No, I’m just – I meant that if, um. Fuck. Look, I’m not good with words like this. I didn’t mean tonight. I’m just not brave.” As Molly stumbled through his words, Caleb stared at him and while he didn’t relax he loosened the tension in his shoulders and sighed,   
“Nein, Nott the Brave is our dear friend, and she is excellent with words.” Caleb smiled awkwardly and Molly laughed in relief as he fell a bit more in love with the man who easily gave him an out when he couldn’t talk emotions.   
“You are absolutely right. Although I think she has it out for my blood at the moment.” Mollymauk said regaining his strength by knocking back the last of his wine. “ _A very Nott thing to do”_ , he thought and snorted.   
“Ja, she’s not happy with you.” Caleb smiled warmly,   
“It is alright, she will not hurt you unless I ask her to and I won’t. I could never want to hurt you.” Caleb smiled gently and Molly wasn’t sure how far he could fall before he hit something.   
“I don’t want to hurt you either. Ever. At all. I’m terrified of hurting you.” Molly blurted out and Caleb brought his hand up to Molly’s chin, touching their foreheads together again.   
“I trust you not to.” Caleb said and Molly closed his eyes as he leaned forward. If Caleb tried Molly would let him kiss him but again, Caleb does not make the same mistake twice and pulled back while he smiled gently down at Molly,   
“How about another drink, liebling?” He asked and curled his hand around Molly’s hand that held the empty glass his own almost gone as well. The disappointment rocked through Molly and he took a sharp breath at the sudden loss of contact,   
“I’ll get them!” He said suddenly, grabbed both glasses and left Caleb alone in the crowd while his heart hammered so hard it _hurt_ in his chest. Was it meant to hurt? Gods, is this what he did to Caleb the other night?

______________________________________

Caleb was left alone in the crowd and immediately feeling bereft went off to the side where there were less people. He found a window and looked out seeing the gentle snow starting to fall outside the ballroom. He could see a garden coiled around the corner of the building which lead into an elongated park that had been built behind the hall. From the corner of his eye he saw the tip of a horn and turned expecting Mollymauk but instead came face to face with a red tiefling roughly about the same height as Molly but the resemblance stopped there. He wore formal pink robes and his tail was visible behind him but stood still the complete opposite of Molly’s which always seemed to swish slowly behind him. His horns were a couple of inches up before curving straight back and then curving under themselves and coming out at the sides ending roughly beside his eyes.   
“Oh.” Was Caleb said and the tiefling smiled at him devilishly,   
“Good evening. The snow is beautiful, isn’t it?” His accent was a rich velvet, the sort of accent that was made to lull people into a false sense of security; Caleb was immediately distrustful of him.   
“Ja.” Caleb gave back monotonously. The tiefling seemed unphased and carried on,   
“My apologies, my name is Erwin Lichfield. Charmed.” He held out his hand and Caleb realised he was meant to be a nobleman that was actually good with social situations.   
“Oh, of course. I am Wilhelm Schultz.” He went to shake Erwin’s hand but the man grasped his fingers firmly and pulled them up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. Out of panic Caleb snapped his hand back and tried to pass it off as an awkward clutch to his robe. Again Erwin didn’t seem to mind.   
“Your companion, who’ve you been wasting your attention on so far, seems quite reluctant to return the favour.” He said smoothly and moved his hand to gently touch Caleb’s arm.   
“That is a quite a bold statement for someone I do not know.” Caleb turned and stared out the window scowling at him in the reflection. He crossed his arms and pulled away.   
“I’m _very_ good at reading people. You tried to kiss him and he ran.” Caleb winced and his arms loosened letting his hands drop to his sides.   
“How about a dance? See what it means to get reciprocation.” Erwin grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the fray. Caleb stared down at the hand held out to him with big eyes as if he’d suddenly grown the hand from nowhere.   
“ _Nein_.” Caleb responded adamantly and stepped back snatching his own hand back.   
“What is it with people not taking the hint that maybe it is possible that I am _not_ interested? Hm, answer me that.” He asked with a terse reaction and for a moment the tiefling at least had the decency to look surprised.   
“I guess not, maybe if you come up to someone and not only insult them but also their partner in less than two sentences, that, maybe – just fucking maybe – that person made not accept your oh-so-humble offer for a pity dance. Arschloch.” Caleb turned on his heel and almost walked into Molly who was stood looking surprised himself.   
“With me, now.” He grabbed Molly’s wrist and grabbed him as he rebalanced the two fresh glasses of wine in his hands and tried not to spill anything. Caleb took them over to a table and took the glasses from Molly putting them down and wrapped his arms around his waist pressing his face into his neck.   
“If you see anybody touching me that is not of the Nein then remove them from me, I do not care how. _Please._ ” He took a long shuddered breath against Molly’s neck and the other wrapped his arms gently around him.   
“Of course, dear.” Mollymauk whispered gently and a wave of guilt rushed over him.

The past few days had, had so much happening between them that he’d completely forgotten how much time he’d spent earning Caleb’s trust. Right then he forgot about his heart and what might be and focused on what was. His friend was being thrust into the literal centre of attention and he had two people try and force themselves on him within the span of the same day. Molly stroked his hands in a soothing pattern that he worked with Caleb on beforehand and careful of his own horns nuzzled into Caleb’s neck back.   
“Mollymauk, I-.” Molly was already shaking his head and burrowed closer into him.   
“Time for that later. I need you to be okay before we carry on, darling.” He felt Caleb relax against him and one of his hands moved up into Molly’s hair and rested gently into his purple locks. They’d done this dozens of times, late at night on watch, normally Molly was curled up like a cat in Caleb’s lap as he stroked through his hair. It was like muscle memory at this point just two of them zoning out the world on a quiet night as the repeated movement calmed Caleb’s nerves and in turn lulled Mollymauk into a sense of security he only ever felt with Yasha. It was one of the main reasons he fell in love with Caleb, they had entire systems in place to calm each other. With one stroke through his curled locks they were able to relax into each other and the rest of the world was completely obsolete.

After a few minutes of this embrace Caleb nudged Molly,   
“Back in the game, ja?” He spoke reluctantly but nonetheless began to move backwards, not removing himself from Molly’s arms but enough so that he could look at him. Molly blinked back to the present around them and smiled at him.   
“Okay so how about that distraction? I think we’ve waited long enough.” Molly asked as he picked up the glasses and passed one to Caleb who took it with a nod.   
“Hm, I was thinking about that. It needs to draw the attention of the staff as well so it should be loud and obnoxious.” He said with a sip of the wine and Molly grinned.   
“Well hey, my two middle names. Now I have a couple ideas but what were you thinking? I see a gleam in those beautiful eyes.” Molly smiled to one side as Caleb choked a little on his wine and blushed. After a moment he cleared his throat and gave him a wicked smile,   
“Well, my first idea was to slam you against a table and kiss you breathless.” He grinned as Molly closed his eyes and took a moment.   
“Unfortunately that will probably get us thrown out and we need to make sure the rest can get out as well.” Molly’s eyes snapped open and he realised he’d leaned into Caleb’s arms subconsciously at the thought,   
“Right. Yeah. Bench that one.” He sucked in a breath and righted himself.   
“I was thinking, more realistically, now that you have seen me in the hands of another man, that you could make a scene and accuse me of cheating. Song and dance, make me the bad guy?” Caleb suggested and immediately Molly wanted to veto the idea.   
“Here I was thinking of ridiculous dancing and you’re thinking scandal. I don’t think you have to be the bad guy here.” Molly shook his head at the idea and Caleb ducked his head something like guilt washed over his features and Molly hated it, hated the self-loathing he’d been gently trying to pull out of Caleb for months but sometimes clung to him like a second skin he couldn’t shake. Caleb placed his glass down again and Molly felt his hands slide down in their embrace to the small of his back and he tried very hard to focus on literally anything else.   
“We need something that will distract the staff, a dance is fun and all, but a fight means that there is gossip and they have to intervene. If you hit me or something that would really get catch their eyes.” Mollymauk was already shaking his head,   
“Caleb I’m not going to hit you.” To which the wizard rolled his eyes,   
“I’ve had worse, I can take a hit.” Molly pursed his eyes and pushed his hands away stepping away from him,   
“I do not want to hurt you.” Molly folded his arms,   
“Mollymauk, please, you have slapped me before to bring me out of a trance. This is the game, just play it for now, ja?” Molly looked pointedly at his feet with furrowed brows. There was an internal war going inside of Molly before he heard a fond chuckle in front of him. Caleb’s finger raised his chin and if that didn’t warn him he was about to fall into a trap then the heated look that Caleb had on his face definitely did,   
“Would it help if I asked you to spank me, baby?” He asked and then bit his lip his hooded eyes dropped to Molly’s lips who suddenly found it very difficult to talk over the lump in his throat. He swallowed thickly,   
“Th-that’s just playing dirty…” He gasped as Caleb licked his own lips and grinned smugly at him,   
“That’s the idea. Maybe I want to be hit. Like it even.” His eyes flicked up to Molly’s and gods above, those were dangerous things to look at him from under eyelashes.   
“Okay. Yeah. Okay, I’ll do it. Whatever you want.” Caleb smiled at him genuinely and laughed a little before pressing his forehead to his again their lips mere centimetres away from each other. Before he could make another mistake again he pulled back.   
“Let’s go then.” He said and turned picking up his wine as he did so before pulling Molly by his hand through the crowd towards the centre of the room. Molly grabbed his own glass as they moved, took a rather large gulp and then looked up to the heavens to send a silent prayer to the Moonweaver to spare him.

______________________________________

They walked to the centre of the ballroom and weaved their way through the masses of dancers, they discarded their glasses on a passing waiters tray, stopped and turned to each other and danced slowly with each other. Caleb pulled out his copper wire and held it up to his mouth,   
“Nott, we’re in position for the distraction if you and the others want to make your way towards the sides? You can reply to this message.” He added with a small smile and Molly grinned at him. There was a silence of a few minutes as they gently moved with each other until Nott finally replied.   
“Okay we’re ready when you go. Love you, be careful.” Caleb had been in the process of putting his wire away when he stopped and pulled it back out,   
“Love you too, be careful.” He finally put it away and nodded at Molly that it was go time.

Molly talked with Caleb offhandedly for a few moments before his face pulled into a frown and he hissed,   
“I saw that.” Caleb blinked because he actually had no idea what Molly was talking about.   
“Was?” He asked and looked around. Molly grabbed his chin and brought him roughly back round to face him,   
“Do you have to check everyone out? Or is it just Tieflings?” He accused and raised his voice just a bit to catch the attention of nearby guests. Caleb cottoned on and pulled back after a moment,   
“I did not check anyone out.” He said hastily looking around at the crowd that were trying to be subtle about eavesdropping in on their whisper shouts.   
“Oh so I imagined that red _dick_ earlier?” He raised his pitch and volume and that definitely grabbed the attention of everyone in ten feet. Molly resisted the urge to smile at the audible gasp he heard to his left.   
“Can you keep your voice down? We are in public!” Caleb responded through gritted teeth and tried to dampen down the very real panic that was bubbling up in his throat.   
“I absolutely _will not!_ ” Mollymauk shouted into the crowd breaking dramatically away from him and he raised his hand to his chest looking bereft into the crowd that was definitely watching the show.   
“Liebling, please,” Caleb implored as he raised his hands to his sides,   
“You know you are the only one for me.” Molly rounded on Caleb very suddenly and glared at him.   
“Tell that to the blueberry slut that I saw slinking out of your apartment the other day!” Molly practically screamed and he steeled himself for a moment and in the six seconds he looked at Caleb and raised his hand to slap him clean across the face, he saw the other flinch and then relax a tiny bit to take the hit. Molly wasn’t expecting him to relax, he thought the other would dodge and then pretend to be slapped by clapping his hands together but no, he stood there and was slapped with Molly’s full force. A lot of things happened at once: Caleb was knocked prone to the floor from the force of the hit, Molly could see the scratch marks and a bit of blood starting to fall from the wounds of his claws and every single person in the crowd including the band stopped and stared except for six heads that disappeared into a nearby corridor. Without wanting to break character Molly turned on his heel again and stomped his way through the crowd towards one of the exits,   
“Mollymauk, please! Jester’s a friend, you know I’m gay!” Caleb shouted after him and Molly had to try very hard not to laugh. One of the waitresses came over and helped him stand up, another came with some ice rolled into a napkin for his cheek.   
“Danke. Can you point me in the direction of a washroom please?” He said to them before taking off in the opposite direction of Molly as they pointed him to one of the doors.

______________________________________

As he walked along Nott’s voice broke out in his head,   
“CALEB ARE YOU OKAY?! REPLY TO THIS MESSAGE.” Caleb winced as the shrill voice echoed in his mind. He pulled out his wire and in the empty hallway held it to his mouth,   
“Ja, I’m fine, did you get out okay?” He asked and carried on down the corridor ignoring the washroom and just walked aimlessly.   
“Easy enough. If you see Mollymauk before I do, tell him I’m going to put him back in the ground.” She hissed and Caleb smiled fondly as he walked out onto a balcony that overlooked the garden. He braced himself against the cold,   
“That is not necessary, it was part of the bit, I asked him to do it. Worked, did it not?” He asked and there was long pause.   
“Didn’t have to do it so fucking hard.” He could see her pouting face bitter at the logic rested on her face. Caleb smiled out onto the garden,   
“It still worked, go on, get to work, I’ll regroup and let me know when you need us again, ja?” He asked and focused on his breath as it formed in the cold in front of him.   
“Yeah, sure, but don’t let him hit you again, he’s not allowed.” She said resolutely.   
“Ja, I will tell him.” He said finally and put the wire away just breathing in the cold air and enjoying watching the snow fall into the darkness around him.

He heard the crunching of snow behind him and turned around to be disappointed the second time that night as the red tiefling approached and not the purple one he desired. He sighed and turned back towards the garden,   
“you know I was really enjoying this view.” He folded his arms against his chest as Erwin leaned against the balcony wall and disturbed the perfectly laid layer of snow.   
“No reason I can’t enjoy a beautiful view too.” He said with a sly smile and Caleb yawned and turned towards the door,   
“Enjoy it alone, it’s too cold for me out here anyway.” He said curtly and the other frowned from behind him as he started to walk away.   
“I would _suggest_ that you stay here with me, and we can talk.” He said and the tendrils of Suggestion flickered in Caleb’s mind, he tried to shake it off but it just clutched around his brain forcing him back to Erwin’s side.   
“ _Go fuck yourself_.” Caleb cursed at him as he tried to resist the effect.   
“I just want a chat.” He said sounding hurt.   
“You will fucking regret this, _trust me_.” He was already moving his hands to produce a fire bolt straight into his chest. Just as Caleb was about to release the spell his wrist was grabbed and Erwin pulled Caleb in and kissed him full on the lips. He fired the spell and it still managed to hit but barely just grazing across his back. He gasped in pain and Caleb took the opportunity to head butt him. It didn’t do any damage but it did manage to keep him back. Still unable to shake off the suggestion he had to stay there and he had to talk but he could definitely attack.   
“You know, all I wanted was to get to know you!” He hissed and brought out a dagger.   
“Now see what you are forcing me to do!” He said as he swiped forward which hit Caleb easily from the close range. Caleb grit his teeth and in retaliation reached into his pocket, pulled out some fine sand and threw it at the tiefling to cast Sleep. In an instant the tiefling dropped into the snow unconscious and Caleb held the wound in his side. He moved the robe out of the way and lit his hand on fire before he pressed it to the wound to cauterise it.   
“Scheisse.” He hissed breathing sharply.

“Caleb? Shit, what happened?!” Molly ran out onto the balcony unphased by the wintery cold and Caleb met him halfway,   
“Wouldn’t take no for an answer. Will you help me push him off the edge?” Molly pulled Caleb’s hand away from the wound and inspected it,   
“Motherfucker. He stabbed you?!” He asked outraged and looked down at the bastard. Caleb crouched down and started to lift him up from under his arms groaning as his freshly burnt wound made him wince.   
“How high do you think the drop is?” Molly asked as he helped by picking up Erwin’s legs.   
“I’d say about 50 feet from the stairs earlier, maybe more, I think this is a slight hill. He won’t die but he’ll be out of the fucking way. I don’t want him to interfere with our mission.” He said as they managed to just barely hold him up above the edge of the balcony wall.   
“Shame…on three?” Molly asked and they swung him a few times and released him off over the edge. They heard a loud thump and cracking as his body crashed in a row of thorn bushes below. They heard groans as the sleep spell immediately faded from the impact and both of them looked at each other.   
“Let’s go.” Caleb grabbed Molly’s hand and they ran back inside, Molly had the mind to run over and kick their footprint tracks in the snow so while it had definitely been disturbed it didn’t look like they’d just tossed a man off a balcony. He got back inside into the warmth and took Caleb’s hand again who had shaken the snow off his head and shoulders.   
“Come on let’s hide for a bit, wait for the heat to die down.” Caleb said and opened a random door to a dark room and moved inside.

______________________________________

Mollymauk immediately saw the room around them and started laughing and Caleb with no dark vision turned to his voice,   
“What is it?” He asked concerned and Molly wrapped his arms around Caleb’s waist.   
“Of course, you found the library.” He felt and heard the immediate elation from Caleb as he brought out his dancing light to give a faint blue light around the room. It lit up and wall to wall were bookcases that breached the breadth and length of the room. Caleb hand came up and grabbed Molly’s horn tightly as he growled lowly in the back of his throat to Molly’s surprise.   
“Can I?” He asked with a low voice and Molly got the distinct impression that he might actually be a little turned on. Caleb was definitely aroused.   
“Who am I to deny your fun, love? Go on, I’ll wait.” He nodded and Caleb immediately started chanting in arcane as he cast detect magic across the room. Molly leaned against the door and listened out for anyone coming down the corridor. A few minutes later Caleb gasped and started to pull over a ladder that was attached on wheels across one of the bookcases. He climbed up the ladder and picked out one of the books,   
“Find something darling?” Molly asked as Caleb climbed back down. He skimmed through the book and he looked absolutely elated.   
“Ja! This is good, I am very happy.” He bounced on his heels a little bit and Mollymauk was completely endeared to him. Caleb opened his robe and slipped the book into a large pocket which seemed to disappear into lining of his robe almost invisible unless you were looking for it.   
“Sheifald really is a good tailor, it’s such a shame I hate him.” Molly remarked and Caleb looked at the floor.   
“Ja, he’s only good enough for me.” Caleb said the melancholy wrapping around him like a blanket and the guilt licked the back of Molly’s mind again.   
“I didn’t mean it, when I said ask him out, that’s actually the last thing I want.” Molly moved towards him his hands out palms up, he held them out silently asking for Caleb to take them.   
“Then why say it?” He asked putting his hands into Molly’s and watched as their fingers entwined. The motion gave Molly a bravery he wasn’t prepared for and he responded with the truth again.   
“I was jealous.” He said wincing at his words as Caleb froze.   
“J-Jealous?” Molly hazarded a look at Caleb and he looked completely confused.   
“I didn’t like him touching you, especially when you didn’t ask for it. Then he had the _audacity_ to try and kiss you.” Molly bit out and Caleb scrunched his eyes as his head did the mental logistics,   
“So you were jealous? And you thought that pushing me towards him was going to fix that?” He asked slowly as if the words were difficult to formulate in his head.   
“No. Yes? Shit, I still don’t know what the fuck I was thinking, I was just being a dick and I shouldn’t have said any of that. I’m sorry Caleb, I really am sorry.” He tightened his grip on Caleb’s hands and bowed his head till he touched them to his forehead.   
“I forgive you, Mr. Mollymauk.” He lifted their hands so that it would lift Molly’s head as well, brought them together and gently placed a kissed on their joined hands.   
“Although, Nott says that there is a bolt with your name on it.“ Molly laughed only a little worried,   
“How is your cheek? I didn’t realise my claws would cut you so easily. I was hoping you’d move and just ham it up.” Molly released one of Caleb’s hands and stroked the wound, the scratches having since started to heal, without thinking Molly licked his thumb and rubbed his cheek to get the blood off. Caleb blinked slowly as he automatically leaned into the touch.   
“A little sore, ja, but the dagger left a bigger scratch, I think.” Molly’s other hand went to the wound on Caleb’s waist, he rubbed his thumb through the burnt cut in the skin and once again they found themselves in a close embrace. Caleb placed both his hands on Molly’s hips and pulled them closer together.   
“I’ll talk to Nott, you’re always protecting me, let me return the favour. She won’t hurt you if I ask her not to.” Caleb whispered as his dancing lights spell faded and left them shrouded in darkness. After a second Molly blinked and his dark vision kicked in again; he could see Caleb with his eyes wide blinking against the darkness. Neither of them wanted to move, they had made a small bubble with each other, the comfort and safety they found in each other enveloping them in a blanket of warmth that both craved and just couldn’t find it in themselves to pull away from each other.

And then the door opened.

______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote them pushing the Erwin off the balcony and then realised that they do it so nonchalantly, like they are picking daisy's and aren't shoving this guy off a fucking balcony. I thought about rewriting it and then the whole episode with Avantika and The Plank King happened and that Clutch Counterspell and I thought, "nah, pretty canon compliant."


	8. Getting on the Same Page, with Bolts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, where things come to fruition, accidents happen. And finally, the explicit rating earns it's medal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this fic and if you look at my works history you'll notice I haven't released anything in years so I just want to send an unknown "Thank You!" the cast of Critical Role and to all the fans because you people actually rekindled a flame for a hobby that I had long given up on.

In a moment of blind panic Caleb saw the light from the hallway and pushed Mollymauk against the nearest bookshelf with a clatter at the books were disturbed.   
“Hello? Who is that?” Called an unfamiliar voice. Molly hissed as his head and back collided with the shelves and he looked towards the sliver of light silhouetting the person stood at the door who opened it further and went towards the wall on the opposite side of the room.   
“Do you trust me?” Caleb whispered quickly,   
“Of course.” Molly nodded but nothing in this plane or the next could have prepared him for Caleb Widogast to grab his horns between his hands and press his lips against Molly’s in a firm and divine kiss. His grip on Caleb’s chin sunk into the back of his hair underneath his ponytail and clutched as he moaned innately at the simple feeling of having Caleb’s lips against his own. In a moment the room was flooded with soft amber but neither man nor tiefling saw it as they’d both closed their eyes into the kiss.   
“Oh!” The new voice called in shock and then shortly afterwards more timidly said,   
“Sirs? I’m sorry, you, um, can’t do that _here_. This is a, ah, restricted area. Please re-join the main party.” It was a command but the tonality was almost like a question. Caleb pulled back first and pecked Molly again on the lips.   
“Sorry, we needed to talk in private and got carried away.” He explained without taking his eyes off of Molly who was dazed and blinking rapidly to try and adjust to the light again. Caleb turned slightly from where he had Molly pinned to the bookshelf and realised the room was now lit by a torch that seemed to burn brighter than the average torch and were Caleb not currently occupied he might have cared but the thought of removing himself from Mollymauk was absolutely unacceptable. He looked at the woman who was blushing at having found them and she stood expectantly and pointedly looking at the door,   
“Would you like to dance, my love?” Caleb asked and Molly tried to process words again but they were very difficult right then and there and only managed to nod dumbly as Caleb took both of his hands and led him into the corridor down the hall to the main event.

They entered the brightly lit main hall again and some patrons did bother to look at them and glare at them for their scene earlier but Molly flourished under the attention as he wrapped his tail possessively around Caleb’s waist blocking anyone else from touching him. Caleb took his hand and drew him into the crowd of dancers again, this time he brought them into a waltz and they moved along with the crowd rather than the close embrace they had before.   
“We dance until we’re needed?” Caleb asked as Molly tried extremely hard to focus on the present again and resist the urge to just kiss Caleb again. Now that Mollymauk knew what it felt like – that those lips felt perfect against his and everything righted itself when they were close – he already needed more and he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Caleb’s lips.   
“Yes,” was all Molly was able to get out reverently as he clung closely to Caleb.

Caleb smiled gently at him as they moved in circles around the music completely lost in each other. The kiss had shifted planes between them and both of them were happy to just dance together and forget the world around them. That was until the niggling thought crept into Caleb’s mind, as it tends to do, that it was all a show and he had in fact forced himself onto Mollymauk. Dread filled himself and his face scrunched up as he tensed in Molly’s arms,   
“Are yo-” Molly started as Caleb said simultaneously,   
“I’m sorry!” He couldn’t meet Molly’s eyes anymore.   
“What for?” Molly asked lowering his head trying to meet his eyes.   
“I should not have kissed you, you do not want to kiss me.” He said and stared at their hands clasped together and held aloft for the dance. Molly was hit by his own stupidity of the other night, here he was marvelling at the fact that they were in fact perfect together and he had rejected Caleb.   
“Caleb, look at me, please.” He stopped dancing and cupped the other man’s cheeks gently trying to raise his face but it was up to Caleb whether he looked or not. Caleb reached his eyes and the sorrow that clung to this man pierced through Molly; he almost winced.   
“I wanted you to kiss me, when you tried I panicked and thought I was maybe projecting or something so I backed off. When you kissed me in that library I have never felt like that kissing someone. Gods, Caleb I…” He stopped abruptly with a sharp inhale and stared into Caleb’s terrified eyes and decided on a big truth,   
“I love you.” Mollymauk breathed out in the short space between them. Caleb’s lips parted and he moved forward and Molly closed his eyes ready only to open them immediately as Caleb flung himself backwards,   
“Fucking hells!” He said stumbling over his feet, Molly caught him having already been holding onto him but was he can’t say he was expecting that reaction at all. Caleb went into his pocket and pulled out his wire that he shared with Nott and with completely red cheeks buried himself into Molly’s shoulder as he responded to her message.   
“Ja. Cool. Give us a minute.” He said breathing heavily and laughing at the ridiculous of it all. Molly started laughing into the crown of Caleb’s head,   
“Can’t believe I’ve been cock-blocked by psychic messaging.” He giggled and Caleb took a moment to calm down. He looked up and pressed himself flush against Molly and with his hands he wrapped one into his hair and the other around his waist.   
“If I haven’t made it clear yet, I am a sure thing Mr. Mollymauk. Our friends are waiting for a distraction and I have an idea.” His tone was dangerous and definitely the kind of dangerous Molly liked, he smiled mischievously in return.   
“Let’s give them a show Mr. Caleb.” He took advantage of his hands that still had Caleb’s face in his hands to draw them together and to finally, _finally_ , kiss properly.

It started off as a simple kiss but things to take into account with this kiss is that Molly is a hedonist, Caleb is touch starved and it was meant to distract people so a simple peck was not enough. The kiss deepened with Caleb dipping Molly who wasn’t even trying to be subtle about his moan as his hands sunk into Caleb’s hair gripping underneath his short ponytail. Molly with a wicked sense of delight dropped himself to the floor, pulling Caleb with him forcing him down on top of him. Caleb for all his worth, went with it and cushioned Molly’s head with his hand as they fell before he pushed his knee between Molly’s leg’s the slit of his dress riding up between his thighs. Molly gasped loudly, breaking the kiss and Caleb immediately followed him pushing his tongue back between his lips. Molly scratched down the back of Caleb’s robe clutching into his back to gain purchase and Caleb basically crushed him against the floor. Molly’s free leg came and curled the back of Caleb’s calf locking them in place together. For all they knew the world had stopped and freezing time didn’t seem like such a hard goal anymore.

A hand tapped insistently on Caleb’s shoulder who, when he pulled away, Molly whined,   
“No, gods, please don’t make him stop!” Molly begged trying to capture Caleb’s lips again who kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth, and then on his cheek, his chin and then his neck before he pulled back leaving Molly deprived.   
“Perhaps we should take this home?” He asked quirking his eyebrow and Molly who nodded quickly.   
“Sir, ma’am, I think that would be best.” The attendant said clearly panicking. Caleb looked up at the hundreds of eyes currently watching them in a circle while one of the concierge’s from the entrance who was looking around awkwardly at the stares and glares of the other patrons. Caleb tried to move but found himself stuck in Molly’s snake grasp as he was effectively grappled to the tiefling; he smiled down at him as Molly looked thoroughly wrecked on the floor.   
“You’ll have to let go if this is going to go any further, liebling.” Caleb kissed his cheek and chuckled as Molly groaned with fake distress,   
“I don’t know, darling, I could stay like this a bit longer.” He grinned and pecked Caleb’s ever fond smile.   
“Please don’t.” The attendant said and Caleb sighed with no venom,   
“It’s up to him, I am trapped in his enthral.” He shrugged and looked down at Molly his endearment glowing on his face as everyone else in the crowd looked expectant at Molly. He relished in the attention for a moment before he sighed dramatically and released Caleb who got up and helped him up as he did. Caleb now eye level with everyone else ducked his head the embarrassment crawling up his neck, Molly draped himself around him and started pushing him through the crowd.   
“What a fantastic night!” He remarked loudly as he weaved them through the crowds while Caleb buried himself in Molly’s neck unable to keep the grin off his face.

______________________________________

They got outside and Caleb pulled out his wire again cupping it to his mouth,   
“Nott, we are out, is everyone else okay?” He asked enjoying the warmth of Molly being wrapped around him. After a moment he got a reply,   
“We’re outside the gates, where are you?” He heard reverberate around his mind,   
“Just walking through the courtyard, see you in a moment.” He replied and put away his wire again. He grabbed Molly’s hand and entwined them together,   
“So, are we telling the rest of this development?” He asked nerves creeping into his mind again as he looked at their hands together.   
“I’m good with them knowing, easier than lying, I would know.” Molly winked and Caleb breathed out, his breath mingled with the cold air in front of him. He stopped,   
“I am happy to tell them but I want to clarify. What are we?” He asked as he grabbed Molly’s other hand,   
“I’ll be anything you want me to be, darling.” Molly deflected cheekily and Caleb let go of his hands,   
“Mollymauk, please.” He said seriously. Molly lightly picked up his hands up again and took a deep breath in and out before he looked into Caleb’s eyes.   
“If you will have me, I will have no-one else.” His jovial tone gone and replaced by a sincerity that Caleb had only seen when he wanted to get the point across. Caleb stared into his eyes for a long moment, took his own breath of courage.   
“I love you.” Molly felt flowers blooming in his stomach as he surged forward and kissed Caleb again. Their hands crushed between themselves as they smiled stupidly into the kiss and pulled back grinning like fools at each other.   
“Okay that settles that!” Molly laughed as Caleb started moving forward towards the gates again.   
“Dance with me?” He asked as he swung around on his heels careful not to slip in the snow, Molly nodded and let himself be moved around as they twirled around in the falling snow with no music.   
“You’re quite the dancer, you know.” Molly said as he allowed himself to be spun into Caleb’s chest,   
“I like your style better, move with the rhythm.” Molly’s feet scraped against the stone as snow kicked up either side of his feet while Caleb turned them again.

The moment was interrupted when two bolts of pain suddenly struck into Caleb’s back and he shouted in pain. He arched forward into Molly who immediately pulled him behind him,   
“Caleb! Who was that?!” There’s a moment of silence, Molly being on guard before there was a screech and a familiar gruff voice say,   
“What the fuck, Nott?!” Beau came out from a side alleyway and marched straight across the street towards the opposite alley. Before she could get there, Nott was already scrambling across the floor with a dash over to Molly and Caleb.   
“ _You_ shot _Caleb_?” Mollymauk asked incredulous and she pushed passed him to Caleb who had decided to sit on the floor,   
“I was aiming at _you_!” She yelled at Mollymauk and looked at the bolts she’d embedded into her boy who was looking pretty rough right now.   
“Caleb, I’m so sorry!” Nott said as she yanked the bolts out of him and shoved a healing potion into his hands,   
“Why were you shooting _anyone_?” Caleb groaned as he drank the potion and sighed feeling the warmth of his wounds begin to close up at least.   
“Molly keeps hurting you.” She explained and very quickly put her crossbow away.   
“Well evidently hurting him will not help that.” Caleb sighed and shook his head as he started to laugh.   
“That is the last fucking time I believe you when you say we’re gonna surprise ‘em.” Beau added her arms folded. Molly went to touch Caleb and make sure he was okay but flinched back when Nott hissed at him.   
“Nott, stop.” He said as he grabbed her wrists before she could lash out at Molly,   
“We are together.” She stopped and did a double take at Caleb as Beau’s eyebrows raised.   
“Ja, so can you stop trying to kill my boyfriend please?” All three of them blinked at him before the biggest grin broke across Molly’s face in pure delight.   
“Boyfriend?! Motherfucking boyfriend!” Beau shouted and sounded almost excited before she cleared her throat,   
“Cool, congrats.” She nodded at them both and sniffed. Caleb released Nott and held out his hands to Molly who helped him up stand. Nott did not intervene.   
“Danke.” Caleb nodded back at Beau and then wrapped his arm around Molly’s waist who giggled. Beau groaned,   
“Oh my god are you two gonna be like this all the time? I’ll puke.” Beau looked as disgusted as she could be when she was smiling and it became this weird grimace across her face. Molly kissed Caleb on the cheek,   
“Yes. Go fuck yourself, Beau.” Molly nuzzled into Caleb’s neck and made the wizard grin.   
“Okay. Fine. For now. But I swear to fuck Mollymauk Tealeaf, if you _ever_ hurt him, I will put you back in the ground _alive._ ” Nott warned with a deadly tone and started walking off down the street away from the hall. Beau and Caleb looked at Molly to gauge his reaction, he nodded and started off after her pulling Caleb with him,   
“Fair enough!” He called after her and team human sighed with relief.   
“Where are the others?” Caleb asked looking at Beau who caught up to them easily.   
“They went to deliver the bracelet.” Beau said using her staff as a walking stick.   
“How did that go, any death carpets?” Molly asked his hand snaking under Caleb’s arm and around his waist.   
“Yeah, pretty easy, we went in, Nott disarmed a trap, snatched it and walked back out again. Took us longer to sneak in and Nott probably could’ve nabbed it on her own.” Beau shrugged and stretched.   
“Are you kidding me? I was in the safe part of the plan and I got slapped, stabbed and shot and you all just walked in and out again?” Caleb held out his hand in a very “the fuck?” motion and Nott stopped from the 15 foot she was in front of them,   
“Stabbed? Who stabbed you?” She eyed Molly suspiciously.   
“A red tiefling asshole who couldn’t take no for a fucking answer.” Caleb bit out flicking his hand out.   
“We threw him over a balcony. Not dead.” Molly added and Beau tapped her staff on the floor,   
“Pity.” Beau spat out on the floor.   
“If we see him again, I’ll be sure to point him out to you.” Molly grinned maliciously.   
“Make sure you do.” Nott replied her crossbow held out by her side again. After a moment Caleb nudged Molly’s horn,   
“I say we go back to the Inn, drink and wait for the others. Sound good?” Caleb looked at them all and they all agreed.

They moved back to the inn and sat down in the booth that they had claimed as Mighty Nein Territory. Caleb sat pressed against Molly while Nott sat at the end of the booth eyeing them both curiously and Beau sat opposite as far as away from the couple as possible. They cosied down with drinks to spare just waiting for the others to come back,   
“You know, next we need to get you and Yasha together, ja Beau?” Caleb asked and took a sip from his ale.   
“I don’t know, sometimes I get a vibe but I don’t think she’s into it, mostly…” Beau sighed drinking.   
“I don’t know,” Molly started and grabbed her attention,   
“Seems into it to me.” He finished and Beau slammed her hands down on the table.   
“Don’t fuck me you purple bastard. You mean that?” She stared him down intensely and Molly smiled to one side.   
“I’ll be honest with you, there’s only one person I want to fuck right now. Maybe you should have a chat with her.” Both Caleb’s and Beau’s faces went bright red and she sat with a thump back into her seat,   
“I don’t need that mental image.” Beau groaned and took a larger gulp of her drink wincing at it. Caleb leaned in and whispered into Molly’s ear,   
“It’s a good image.” He placed his hand tentatively on Molly’s knee and the other let out an involuntary squeak. Caleb released his knee immediately and Molly practically slammed it back down onto his leg squeezing his hand tightly.   
“A _very_ good image.” Molly exhaled sharply and both Beau and Nott glared at them.   
“Maybe we should go upstairs?” Molly managed to get out with a high pitch.   
“Ja. Good idea. Guten Nacht!” He said and started to shuffle out of the booth, Beau got up and let them out not wanting to touch either of them.   
“Caleb wait!” Nott called out and he turned back,   
“Just, be careful.” Nott said pulling her mask up to hide most of her face. Caleb walked over and hugged her,   
“Of course. I am _always_ careful.” He smiled and let go taking Molly’s hand again, she waited until they were at the staircase before she shouted across the bar,   
“You know where he’s been! Wear protection!” Molly started laughing as Caleb blushed bright red while some patrons turned to look at the two. A wolf whistle came from someone at the bar and Caleb practically shoved Molly up the stairs.

Nott sat back down and looked at Beau,   
“What?” She asked as Beau was looking pointedly at her.   
“You okay with that then?” She asked nodding to the ceiling.   
“He made Caleb _smile_ Beau, as long as he does that he can keep him. Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye out.” She nodded seriously and took a swig from her flask.   
“Yeah, that’s cool. Same.” Beau returned the nod and went back to her drink.  

______________________________________

It was 30 minutes later that Jester came back with Fjord, Caduceus and Yasha all of them in good spirits as she jovially danced around them all excitedly.   
“See guys that was soooo easy! No-one even got hurt!” She clapped her hands together and spotted Beau and Nott in their booth.   
“Heyyyy!” She walked over the other three following. Fjord slid round into the booth and Jester joined him while Yasha took a seat next to Beau who was far more aware of her presence now.   
“Where’s Caleb and Mol?” Fjord asked as Caduceus shuffled down and leant his on the edge of the booth’s seat. Nott and Beau shared a look.   
“Nott shot Caleb so Molly’s taken care of ‘im.” Beau said abruptly and everyone looked at Nott confused and then highly sceptical at Beau,   
“What?” Beau and was immediately overtaken by a guilty goblin,   
“I thought he was _Molly,_ it’s not my fault!” She half yelled through her intoxication and Jester gasped dramatically,   
“How did you mistake _Molly_ for _Caleb_?” Yasha asked leaning forward on her elbows.   
“No! Not like that, they were dancing and Caleb twirled him and where Molly was where Caleb was and suddenly he was there and I’d already pulled the trigger and it did that stupidly awesome thing where it released two bolts and fuck I didn’t mean to, oKAY?!” She opened her flask and started drinking heavily. Caduceus started to stand up,   
“I should go heal h-” Caduceus barely got out before he was interrupted by both Beau and Nott who spat out some whisky.   
“NO!”  
“FUCK NO!” He sat back down and the rest stared at the both of them.   
“Um, what the fuck was that?” Fjord asked and looked between the two.   
“They are probably busy. Ya know? Dancing.” Beau tried to get across and Jester’s jaw dropped immediately in recognition as Caduceus and Fjord both looked lost, Yasha lent back with a smile and crossed her arms.   
“Finally.” She said simply and Jester burst into a squeal,   
“No fucking way! Really?!” Jester slammed her hands on the table as her tail went mental behind her flailing.   
“Really close dancing, yeah…” Beau alluded looking at Nott, Fjord quickly turned his head between them and then at Jester who started flapping her hands against his arms,   
“You owe me 50-fucking-gold!” She bounced in her seat and the penny dropped for Fjord.   
“Oh shit, really?!” He clocked on as Jester nodded eagerly, Nott sank back into her seat with her flask and Beau nodded to the side. Caduceus was sat there nodding away not understanding anything but he was smiling nonetheless.   
“Well, fuck me, they finally sorted their shit out.” Fjord said astonished and went into his pouch and produced the owed 50g.   
“Well.” Jester paused, looking at Fjord and then continued,   
“I told you! I knew they wouldn’t be able to keep it in their pants! They got it bad!” Jester said happily and accepted the money by sticking her tongue out.   
“I think they’d dance well together.” Yasha said nodding and took one of the flagons of ale that had been sat there a while and sipped at it.   
“Yeah,” Nott slurred,   
“It’s pretty fucking cute.” She continued as sleep started to take over.

______________________________________

Awkwardness had settled its proverbial blanket across the room as Mollymauk Tealeaf: wonderful and self-proclaimed slut sat next to Caleb Widogast: professional disaster and ball of anxiety on the bed who picked at the dirt under his fingernails. Neither of them knew how to start this and both were absolutely fucking terrified of screwing this up.

They’d been all bravado and giggles until the door had actually been shut behind them and then they looked at each other in the dim light coming from outside and the realisation hit them both simultaneously that they had both come up here to have sex, unless, what if the other didn’t? Old habits die excruciatingly hard it seemed as they both felt a great deal of dread at the idea that maybe, possibly, the other might not want this after all.

Molly had volunteered to light the candles while Caleb locked the door and placed his silver thread around the room which killed a good 15 minutes. Molly had fiddled with the clasps on his heels and kicked them off and after Caleb was done with his thread he took off his own newer boots coat and took off the over-robe which held his newly acquired book in and placed it neatly on the desk before he joined Molly on the bed. Thus there they sat, in silence; these fucking disasters.

“So.” Molly started and immediately stopped feeling like an idiot. He opened and closed his mouth a few times hoping that maybe something would come out but it seemed that at the moment all his actions had to be conscious ones.

They stared at each other for a beat.

Caleb lift his hand out slowly and Molly snatched it like a lifeline and both of them looked surprised. They breathed,   
“Do you want to cuddle?”  
“Help me get my dress off?” They both asked simultaneously and Caleb’s eyes went owlish as Molly felt a similar sensation as to when he woke up with moss growing out of his stomach. Not pleasant. He blushed deeply and twitched his hand as if he was going to take it back ashamed. Caleb tightened his grip and searched for his eyes,   
“Of course, all of those buttons must be a nightmare.” He said gently and Molly nodded thanking him silently for the kindness.

They stood and Caleb trailed his hand away from Molly’s along his waist as he moved behind him and started working on the buttons from the back of Molly’s neck down. Molly in an attempt to calm down closed his eyes and focused on the intimate touch of Caleb’s hands as they pushed the ridiculously tiny buttons through the holes slowly freeing his back. He was slow and methodical and Molly could just imagine the concentration he was giving this as if casting a spell. He felt the chill air on his exposed back only warmed by Caleb’s touch as the back of his hands brushed against Molly’s skin burning it with every hint of connection.

Molly moved his hair back,   
“There’s a clasp at the top as well.” He said quietly not wanting to ruin the atmosphere as Caleb’s hands ran their way up his back to his neck and he bent his head down to let Caleb see. Those delicate fingers worked the clasp and Molly’s hands twitched with the want and need to touch. Mollymauk felt the dress free itself from his form and Caleb’s hands didn’t stop there as he brushed firmly down his shoulders pushing his arms free of the fabric held together by the neckline. Gods above and below it was as if Caleb were memorising every inch of his skin using his hands and Molly could only _hope_ he was. Molly gasped as a gentle kiss was laid against his exposed neck and the top of the dress slipped of his arms and dropped to the floor only held up by Molly’s tail and hard cock. Molly was sure he’d never been so turned on before and they hadn’t even kissed yet.   
“I suppose this is probably better to go over than under.” Caleb murmured against his neck and Molly let out another involuntary gasp as he felt Caleb’s hand clench into the fabric on either side of his outer thighs and start to pull upwards.   
“ _Gods fucking hells, Caleb!_ ” Molly moaned as he pushed himself back against Caleb pinning the fabric between them,   
“Your sensitivity is making me impatient Molly.” Caleb said dangerously swiping his tongue along the back of Molly’s ear, the poor tiefling moaned and ground his hips back for friction.  “If you’re not careful, Mollymauk, I’ll rip this beautiful gown from your body and fuck you right now.” With that he bit down lightly on Molly’s earlobe making the other lose his damn mind.   
“Gods, _fuck me._ ” Molly’s voice cracked as Caleb’s hands pushed themselves underneath where’d he had the fabric balled up and he gripped Molly’s thighs his fingers digging in lightly. Molly realised with urgency that he’d not even been touched and he was very fucking close. With abandon he started moving shamelessly against Caleb’s body and he responded by grinding forward into him. Even clothed Molly could feel Caleb’s hard cock pressing against his arse and despite the fabric between them it didn’t do anything to dull the sensation as they both panted against each other writhing and bucking. Caleb was pushing against Molly with force now as they dry-fucked, Molly grabbed blindly at Caleb’s hip and only managed to catch himself on the bed as he lost his footing in the dress that had started to pool at his feet and he slipped forward. They lost their rhythm as the embrace broke and with Caleb’s hands still on his thighs it was tempting to push back and continue but he wanted more. Molly turned in Caleb’s grasp and he easily let him rearrange himself as he quickly pushed the dress up and over his head into the abyss that was the rest of the room.

They stared at each other hungry and Molly only broke away to glance down at Caleb’s clothed body the tight bulge of his cock visibly ruining the lining. Both of them launched at his clothes at once desperate to get it all off as soon as possible and through the drunken haze of horniness they were both subdued in it took them a good minute or so but they got there and were finally both together, naked and wanting in front of each other.   
“Come here.” Molly didn’t have to say it twice as Caleb climbed on top of him and pushed him backwards at an angle so they were just lengthways onto the bed as they kissed. It started off simple enough but didn’t take long until it delved into something deeper and much dirtier while they started to rut against each other, lining up their cocks. After not getting much purchase but just animalistic rutting Caleb’s hand pushed between them and lined them up in fist and they started to move together to get the friction they both so desperately needed.   
“Fuck, Molly.” Caleb gasped against his mouth while Molly’s hand joined his and wrapped his around both of their cocks while they panted and moaned into each other. Molly’s free hand had grabbed Caleb’s arse as he pushed up wrapping his leg in attempt to gain more movement while Caleb was clutching tightly the bedsheet above them next to Molly’s horn. Being as close as he was before it wasn’t long before Molly breath was erratic and with a final taught shout of Caleb’s name on his lips he came between them, his eyes closing tightly into the bliss of it all.   
“ _Molly._ ” Caleb strained out burying his face into Molly’s neck as he rutting senselessly between their hands as Molly kept his grip tight around Caleb’s hand and their cocks.   
“Fuck me, Caleb, please, fuck, I need it!” Molly begged next to him and it was exactly what Caleb needed as he groaned and both of them felt ropes of his cum join Molly’s on their hands and stomachs. Both breathing heavily Caleb still had half a mind to push himself off of Molly before he collapsed next to him both of them staring at the ceiling blinking at nothing but the white spots dissipating in their vision.   
“Fuck.” Molly said eloquently.   
“Holy shit.” Caleb replied. They both started giggling breathlessly and turned into each other smiling widely as they stared at each other. Caleb leaned forward and kissed him again.   
“Hey Molly.” Caleb said and Molly gave him a dopey grin,   
“What?” Caleb smiled wider back,   
“I love you.” Molly giggled and kissed him back,   
“I love you too.” They both marvelled at that fact and stared at each other before other senses started to come back into focus, like the stickiness on both their bodies and the cool air of the room. Caleb stood up first Molly stretching out like a cat and moaning as his bones cricked into place. He got a flannel and dampened it with water from the room’s basin, bringing it back over to wash them both up and putting it on the nightstand to deal with later. They both shuffled under the covers and pressed up against each other and wrapped their arms around each other.   
“So.” Molly started again much braver than last time and Caleb laughed, Molly joining a second later.   
“We’re doing that again, right?” Molly asked hopefully and Caleb kissed him cutting their laughter but not the mood.   
“Absolutely, a lot more. If you don’t mind.” Caleb said the hopeful note in his tone not going amiss.   
“Mind? Mr. Caleb, I _need_ it. Specifically from you, in plentiful amounts. If you don’t mind that is.” He added, just in case.   
“You know Mr. Mollymauk? I think since we pushed that guy off the balcony we’ve been on the same page and I really like it.” Molly laughed heartily again and couldn’t stop himself from kissing Caleb again.   
“Okay then, let’s keep writing these pages together then. Although you do the writing, I’ll dictate.” Molly offered cheekily and Caleb smiled gently at him.   
“Of course, liebling, I’ll need your hands free for other things.” He returned the same sly grin and they both gave each other a heated look.   
“I think we have a deal, Mr. Caleb.” He pushed his hand between them and Caleb took it as he giggled.   
“Deal, Mr. Mollymauk.” And without much further ado, pushed Molly onto his back and started kissing him again, much to the other’s absolute delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also would like to thank Taliesin Jaffe for being the literal embodiment of chaos who created the wonderful Mollymauk Tealeaf because I have never related to a character quite so much quite so quickly. I'm definitely excited to see where he takes our Soft Firbolg Boy.
> 
> Long May He Reign.


End file.
